


The Life We Have Here

by orphan_account



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M-21's heart, RK-5, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M-21 never gave a thought to where his heart came from, he only cared about finding out about his past. But the truth about his heart was about to run him down with fangs and claws. Luckily, she was a werewolf with neither. She was just a forgotten face with a story to tell and the will to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling for allies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm appalled by the meager amount of Noblesse fics there are.

Sometimes it sucked having to be adult. There were times when you had to make a decision, and neither choice was an easy one. For only the second time in his life, Frankenstein was lost and confused where to go from here. Life had been so much easier nearly 900 years ago, back when he didn't have to worry about anyone other than himself. But centuries changed everyone, no matter how old you were or how many friends you thought you didn't have. Because in the end, you would realize just how many people you care about and who cares for you.

Everywhere Frankenstein looked, he saw the people that came to be a part of his life, broken and as lost as him. But unlike them, he didn't exactly have anyone else to turn to for comfort and reassurance. The only person he cared the most about was unconscious to the world, sleeping in his own private shrine and so dangerously weak that it frightened Frankenstein. All he could do was stand by his master's coffin, watching ever so dutifully.

In the destroyed lab, he knew the rest of the household remained, trying to come to grips with what happened. Today had been their toughest battle ever, and even Frankenstein was surprised with how close they came to losing Tao and Takeo. Even Regis had been terrified, shaken to his core when he believed that all they could do was watch as the two of them slowly faded away.

But then his master stepped in and made a sacrifice…

He guessed no one could decide which emotion they felt the strongest; grateful for his master saving their lives? Or guilty at the knowledge that it was at the cost of part of his own life force?

Frankenstein knew without even looking that Tao and Takeo were still trying to comfort M-21, who blamed himself for everything. In a way, Frankenstein could understand how the young man could come to that conclusion, being that he was the one who brought M-24 into the house. But how could anyone have predicted M-24's actions? The man died protecting the children and M-21 all those months ago.

Still, M-21 blamed himself completely, but Frankenstein didn't have to worry too much about him. Knowing the members of RK-5, they were all hanging out in Tao's room, trying to figure out what happened while reassuring each other at the same time. It was just in their nature to look out for one another.

* * *

 

Tao diddled away at his laptop, not really paying attention to the actions of the others. It wasn't until Takeo spoke up that he turned to them.

"What are you doing, Tao?"

Takeo was holding a cup of hot tea in his hands, sipping it every now and then, while Seira was handing out more cups of tea out to M-21 and Regis. With a shrug, Tao went back to his laptop," Surveillance footage."

That caught M-21's attention," You're trying to find out where M-24 is?"

Tao nodded," Or at least find out what he did. I'm still trying to recover the footage, so I'll put it up on the big screen once I'm done." M-21 nodded reluctantly, knowing there was nothing he could do while waiting for Tao to do his job.

DING. DONG.

Everyone froze when the doorbell rang. Tao pulled up a video of the front door, only to see Frankenstein already at the door, staring at the screen.

Shinwoo and company stood on the other side, staring at the door with concerned looks on their faces. Shinwoo's face was especially serious, as if he was determined to get some answers no matter what. Tao held back a chuckle; that was so Shinwoo, to act as if nothing could stop him.

Everyone waited for a momentto see what Frankenstein would do. Tao wasn't sure about everyone else, but he himself wasn't sure if he could face the children now. Too much had happened and they looked like they wouldn't settle for some bogus lie.

In the end, he didn't have to worry, as Frankenstein walked away from the door without saying a word. Tao sighed… it would be even harder to face them now if they ever returned to the school…

* * *

 

"When will you leave for the island?" Seira asked, curious as to when the four of them would leave to be trained by Frankenstein. The principal shrugged his shoulders and sighed," I suppose we can leave right away, knowing how impatient how you all are."

Tao whooped, enthusiastic by how easy it had been to convince their boss to train them and how soon they would start.

"But," Frankenstein cut him off, throwing a warning glance his way. Tao quieted down, followed by annoyed glances from the others.

"You must understand that I've never trained anyone before, or fight without the intent to kill," he warned.

 "We can handle it," M-21 repeated.

"I've no doubt that you can," Frankenstein smiled slyly," But just in case, I think I'm going to make a call."

"A call? Boss?" Tao blinked, utterly confused.

The smile on his boss's face was terrifying, to say the least, and just to be safe, the four of them stepped back. Seira didn't even flinch, but instead fixated a questioning look at the blond man.

Amused at their reactions, Frankenstein threw his head back and laughed. "There's no reason to act like that!" he laughed," I'm just going to call an old friend of mine and ask if he'll help out with your training. Or at the very least stop me from accidentally killing all of you."

' _That's reassuring_ ,' all of them frowned and thought morbidly.

"Just who were you gonna call?" Takeo asked," A noble, perhaps?"

Regis frowned," But who would help us train?"

Frankenstein shook his head," No… not a noble. But just as old and just as powerful." He threw a meaningful look at M-21," M-21, you just might learn the most from him, given the circumstances."

M-21 was puzzled, but with a jolt, realized just what Frankenstein meant. "You don't mean?!" his eyes widened," Because of my heart…?"

Frankenstein nodded," You are slowly turning into a werewolf, or at least a hybrid. Who better to learn from than another werewolf?"

The shocked looks on everyone's faces were priceless as Tao threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "You mean we get to meet a real werewolf?!"

Takeo frowned," I thought they were the rarest in the world. How do you still have contact with one?"

"Better yet, how are we gonna get him to agree to help us?" Regis added.

Frankenstein wasn't worried in the least," I'm sure he'll ask for some form of repayment or favor in return, but there's one reason why I'm sure he won't refuse his help." He pointed a sole finger at M-21, who took a step back," Me?!" Frankenstein nodded," Takeo, you are correct when you said they are the rarest in the world. So rare in fact, that they covet others of their kind and are deeply pack-associated people. If any werewolf were to ever find out about your existence, M-21, I've a few ideas with how they would react."

"Some of the younger ones might be insulted that a human has some werewolf capabilities, but the majority, like my master's acquaintance, would be thrilled." He smiled darkly," You'll have to be careful to not let him recruit you into his clan, or else we might never see you again."

* * *

 

The next day, Seira remained behind to guard Rai's sleep while the men left for the island. Just that morning, Frankenstein had sent out a message to his associate (or rather, his master's associate from 800-900 years prior), asking for assistance and throwing in that he would be training a newly emerging werewolf. ("There, now he can't resist that bait," Frankenstein grinned while M-21 frowned at being referred to as bait.)

As calm as a summer's day, Seira sat at the couch, alone in the now silent house. It was only a matter of time before the elders came. Hopefully they became stronger in that time…


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks later when they received a reply from Frankenstein's mysterious werewolf friend.

Seira was at the island with Frankenstein, two days into her training. The trio and Regis happened to be lounging in the living room when the mail arrived. Rather than receive an email like the one Boss had sent out, a simple white envelope arrived in the mailbox, the first that any of them could remember ever. Frankenstein simply never received snail mail.

All four of them stared at the seemingly harmless little white paper with curious eyes. There was no return address or name, simply addressed to ' _My old friend'_. The postage mark was from the country of Greenland.

"Should we open it?" Regis asked, eyeing the envelope as if it would come to life and start eating them.

"Should we wait for the Boss to return?" Tao asked.

"That won't be for another five days," Takeo reminded him.

"What if it's saying that he's on his way, and he arrives before Frankenstein comes back?" M-21 added. Each of them blanched. There was no way any of them would be prepared if that were to happen.

"Argh!" Tao wailed," I can't handle the suspense. I have to open it!" Gingerly, Tao reached out and picked up the envelope. When nothing happened, no explosions rocked the house, no monster popped out and threatened to eat them, he gently slid a finger under the envelope's flap. It opened quite easily and he dumped it's contents onto the coffee table. There was a single letter and two old photographs.

Takeo and M-21 reached out and picked up the old black and white photographs. Takeo held a photo of a young looking man with wild brown hair and piercing yellow eyes. M-21's photo was of a young pretty woman with choppy brown hair and yellow eyes matching the others.

Tao picked up the letter and read aloud," _'My old friend, I have received your message through that infernal device you call a computer. Such a uselessly complicated machine and you would do well to never contact me through such means ever again. I hate technology._ ' Well, I guess he won't get along with me very well, will he?"

"Let's keep reading," Takeo swiped the paper from Tao's hands and continued reading aloud," ' _In response to your request, and in light of your recent discovery of a possible clan member, I have to say that I am intrigued. Our clan has had past dealings with the organization you call the 'Union', and I am more than happy for a chance to get back at those over arrogant bastards.'_

_'Which brings me to a favor I'd like to ask of you. In return for helping you train a team against the Union elders, I'd like you to find some missing clan members of mine. I've sent along their pictures for your aid. They were taken by the Union nearly five years ago, as well as a human we were closely associated with.'_

_'The man is my son, Devlin. And the woman is my daughter, Sheridan. I do not have a picture of the human, whose name is Jonathon. However, he is a tall, slim man with graying hair.' 'I have some business that I must finish up here, and then I will make my way to you. In the meantime, try to not die. Sincerely, Lyle.'_."

Takeo set down the letter once finished, mind already dissecting the letter's contents. Tao whistled lowly," The Union even pissed off this guy? Taking his son and daughter as well? He must be excited about getting the chance to fight a Union elder."

"We knew the Union had dealings with the werewolves somehow," M-21 said," Or else they never would've gotten a heart to put in me."

Takeo was grim when he asked," M-21, how long did you work for the Union?"

"About 3 years, why?"

Takeo frowned," It's a bit off, but still fits the timeline… We don't even know if Devlin and Sheridan are still alive, especially if the Union wanted to harvest their abilities…"

M-21's eyes widened," You don't think… I have one of their hearts?" Takeo nodded solemnly," It's possible."

"If Lyle ever finds out, things might not end so well for M-21," Regis added," They were his children, after all."

M-21 glared at him," It's not like I asked for it!"

Takeo glared at the both of them," Both of you quit it. We still don't know for sure. Tao, you'll have to look through the Union's database and find out what happened to the three mentioned in the letter."

"On it!" Tao saluted, and was already on his way to his room.

"Think we'll find them?" Regis asked, dubious about the whole situation.

M-21 sighed, worried about what Lyle would do once they finally meet. He hoped Frankenstein was right when he said Lyle would think of M-21 as a fellow werewolf and not attack him right off the bat. But then again, how would anyone react if they found out that their son or daughter's heart was put into some stranger's chest.

' _This heart was put in my body without my permission_ ,' he griped, a hand coming up to rub his chest unconsciously,' _I never wanted to be part of the Union, nor did I want this heart_.'

"Don't worry about it too much," Takeo told him," Like you said, you didn't ask for it. I don't think he'll be so petty as to hold it against you."

M-21 looked at him, then mustered up a smile. "I suppose," he nodded in agreement," It's no use worrying about it now."

"So you're done being a drama queen?" Regis asked snidely, launching the two of them into another argument. Off to the side, Takeo chuckled, not sure if Regis purposely did it to distract M-21 from his thoughts.

* * *

 

Three days later, Tao found out where Devlin, Sheridan, and Jonathon were… three years ago…

"So we were right…" M-21 said, frowning even more. Tao could only nod. He still couldn't figure out what happened to the werewolves exactly, but they could take a pretty good guess…

Three years ago, the captured werewolves and human were transferred to Dr. Crombel's lab in Korea…

"Keep digging," Takeo pressured," One of them might still be alive." …

More days passed; Tao could find no more information and Seira returned to send the boys off to train with Frankenstein again. Seira was mildly surprised to see that they had received a response from the ancient werewolf, and even more so at the prospect of searching for missing werewolves as well. Frankenstein was even more so.

"I never knew Lyle had children," he admitted, musing over the letter and photographs," He never even had a wife." He peered closer at the photographs," But I do admit that they look like his children; Devlin is the spitting image of a younger Lyle."

When they told him all that they had discovered so far, as well as the possibility of M-21 having their heart, he was somber. Frankenstein frowned," This will be even more complicated." They all froze, expecting the worst, but not even their boss could give them an answer to how Lyle would react to the news. "We can only hope he'll understand once he gets here," he shrugged and left it at that. That didn't make M-21 feel any better.


	3. The legacy of Devlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city is under attack and someone unexpected arrives to help.

"Ow ow ow…" Tao winced as he wrapped a bandage around his upper arm. He looked down and inspected the rest of his body, seeing the many bandages and looking very much like a mummy," How many holes did I get on my body today?"

"How do we beat him?"

"I'm not even thinking of beating him," M-21 interjected, looking very frustrated while holding his side in pain," I just want to punch his cocky face good."

Takeo grinned, even while rubbing a sore shoulder," Me too… with a gun…"

Even Regis added," Me as well."

Tao grinned, not wanting to be left out. "Two hits for me," he held up two fingers," Hehe."

"You'll do what with what?"

He could've sworn the blood in his body ran ice cold, and his heart stopped beating. Whipping around, they all were terrified to see said Frankenstein standing behind them with his white lab coat and an eery smile.

' _He **heard**_!' they all screamed in their minds.

"Ah…uhm, it's…" Tao scrambled for something to say that would save his life.

Luckily for him, Takeo the ever quick thinker stepped in and said," We wanted to get some healthy food for you, Boss."

_'Takeo, I love you_!' Tao praised and put on his biggest smile," If Miss Seira was here, she'd cook you something nice, but since you're stuck with us and working so hard…" he began spinning some bogus tale while the others looked on in awe.

Regis could only sigh,' _That guy's really got some honey tongue…_ '

Luckily, before things could get even worse, Tao's computer beeped. He picked it up and saw an email from KSA, with only one sentence. Grimly, he looked up at the rest of them," The Elders… have come to the KSA."

In the end, only Frankenstein had anything to say," It's time to wrap things up here.

* * *

 

It wasn't until they were in the helicopter, heading back for the mainland, that Tao heard the news reports coming in live.

Trying to ignore the panicked voices from the reporters, he glanced back at the others," The Elders are causing quite a havoc at the city." It was only too obvious what their plan was.

"They're calling us out. They think we're the nobles," Frankenstein sighed," If there were Elders running around destroying the city, the nobles of the house are expected to act." It was reckless of them, but that was to be expected.

"Since they'll be going head on against Lukedonia, I don't think they care what they do anymore."

They all sat in silence, each with their own thoughts. Each of them wondering how they would fare against the Elders, if they would survive, and why Lyle never showed up.

M-21 especially wondered this, worried that he wouldn't be any help to the others since he wasn't even properly trained how to fight as a part-werewolf.

"WHAT?!" Tao suddenly yelled out, startling all of them.

"Tao," Takeo looked worriedly at his best friend," What's wrong?"

"I…" Tao gulped," Just now, I got contacted by Miss Seira. She…Ah, she says she'll tell us herself." Reaching forward, he flipped the microphone over to the speakers so that everyone could hear Seira's voice.

" **I'm going ahead first!"**

Regis' eyes were wide, gaping," Seira?"

She continued," **I can't just stand by watching them destroy the city**."

"What are you saying!?" Regis shouted back, the worry clearly evident in his voice, as well as some fear for his dear friend," There are three Elders!"

Tao added," Regis is right. I know all too well Miss Seira's strength, but this is a totally different situation. Please Seira. If you could wait until, at least, Frankenstein arrived…"

" **I'm not saying I'll fight alone. Perhaps they can be delayed until you guys get here."**

Regis nearly screamed at her," Seira! It's too dangerous!" He was frantic, desperate to talk her out of it. In his chest, he could feel and hear his heart pounding, matching the whirring thump-thump-thump of the helicopters rotary blades beat for beat.

On the other end, Seira was silent for a moment before she told him, matter of factly, as if reminding him," **Regis, danger to me is unimportant."**

"What?" he gaped back.

**"What's important is that the humans are getting hurt because of us,"** she told him calmly. It was frustrating how calm she sounded, as if she was perfectly alright with this suicidal mission. Regis was nearly grinding his teeth, so worried for her, yet so angry at the same time at how ready she was to go out and fight to her imminent death.

Seira continued, **" I am a noble of the Loyarde. I can't stand by and watch as the Union's Elders harm humans."** Her tone left no room for no more argument, and they could only hopelessly drop their one-sided fight.

She sighed, finally addressing Frankenstein," **I'll do what you suggested for the place where 'He' is sleeping."**

"Miss Seira," Frankenstein acknowledged her comment, satisfied that she remembered his instructions, though he never had any reason to doubt her. "Be careful," he could only advise her, though he worried just as much as the others.

**"We will be."**

Surprisingly, it took them a moment to realize her wording. "Wait! We!?"

In response, a voice other than Seira's came on to the speakers," **You didn't think I'd let her go fight all by herself? Did you?"** It was decidedly feminine, slightly accented with a scottish tilt, and none of them recognized who it.

"Who is this?" Frankenstein demanded.

**"Don't be so surprised,"** the woman replied," **You're the ones who have been looking for me. Miss Seira has told me everything and the favor my father has asked of you."**

"It can't be…" Takeo was the first to realize and speak out loud," Miss Sheridan?"

**"The one and only."**

**"I know you have a lot of questions, but really, we don't have any more time to waste. The Elders have taken down another building. I may survive this battle… I may not. But please tell my father… whenever he arrives, that he doesn't have to look for us anymore. Please tell him that Devlin has returned to the earth… and Jonathon is no more."**

M-21 frowned," So I have Devlin's heart…"

" **Ahh~ you must be M-21,"** Sheridan spoke again, almost quietly," **Yes… you have the heart of my brother, Devlin… but do not let that discourage you. Be reassured in the fact that this will make you so much stronger, strong enough to protect the ones you care about. You're actually lucky you have his heart, and not mine. Devlin was always the strongest one in our clan, and I never had the power to protect others."**

M-21 was silent, eyes wide at her words, unprepared and not expecting to hear such encouraging words from her. "But he was your brother," he countered.

" **And he died content that his heart was going to you** ," she shot back," **From what I hear, you're a good person, and have inherited Devlin's power, so now you can protect your friends. Be reassured in that, M-21**."

And with that, the line went dead, leaving the helicopter eerily quiet. …

"Tao. Go faster," Frankenstein said quietly, eyes never leaving M-21's face. Even as Tao replied and urged the aircraft to travel even faster, everyone couldn't look away from M-21. He didn't look at anyone, his mind still going over Sheridan's encouragements.


	4. A Step From the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has begun

There was an almost inaudible click when Sheridan disconnected the microphone from their connection to Frankenstein's helicopter. Seira was silent for a moment, staring at the small object in Sheridan's hand. She was deep in thought, as well as Sheridan, and neither spoke another word to each other. In the end, Seira strode off to the elevator, presumably to visit Rai's coffin and do whatever she spoke with Frankenstein about.

Sheridan was left in the living room, alone to ponder her thoughts. It was actually the first time since she came to this house that she was able to stop and think. Luckily, Seira was the only one present when she finally gathered the courage to ring the doorbell…

_~Flashback~_

_Ding. Dong._

_Seira looked up from her afternoon tea. Though nothing showed on her face, she was slightly startled to hear the doorbell ring; the children never came back to the house since the day Raizel went to sleep. It couldn't be them, could it?_

_Still pondering who it could be, she stood up gracefully and stepped towards the front door. She glanced at the screen, and was shocked to see a woman she did not recognize. She was a young looking woman; a beautiful one at that. With long dark brown hair that would've hung in wild curls if it wasn't pulled halfway into a ponytail, a tall stature, and a lean build, she looked like any other human. But then she glanced up at the camera, and Seira could not hold back a gasp. Piercing golden-yellow eyes peeked out from fringed bangs, and Seira could not deny that this woman was the spitting image of the photograph of Sheridan._

_Could it be?_

_…_

_Five minutes later found the two of them in the living room, sitting across from each other with matching cups of tea. While Seira was quite blank-faced, Sheridan was looking around the house, fascinated by the place._

_Her attention was brought back to Seira when the silver-haired noble asked," Is it true you are Sheridan, daughter of Lyle?"_

_Sheridan regarded her with her yellow eyes, as if weighing the trustworthiness of the being before her. After a long moment, she spoke in a lightly accented voice," Aye. My name is Sheridan, daughter of Lyle, once known as a member of the Gaelica clan."_

_Seira nodded, satisfied with that answer. Next, she asked," Why have you come here? Did you know that Lyle asked us to find you?"_

_That caught Sheridan's attention, as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open," My father searches for me?"_

_"You did not know?" Seira questioned," When we asked for his assistance, he employed us to search the Union for you, Devlin, and Jonathon." Seira could not say for certain, but she thought she saw a tear appear in Sheridan's eye, before it was blinked away._

_Sheridan's next words were quiet, and her eyes were focused on nothing in particular, as if lost in some far away memory," I can't believe he even bothered to ask for us. For so long, he left me and Jonathon to our own devices, and we remained hidden from the world."_

_"It wasn't until he sent Devlin after us… that the Union found us… I always assumed my father blamed me for Devlin's capture…"_

_"But that is in the past," she stopped abruptly and returned her gaze to Seira," Now tell me, how are you acquainted with my father? Nobles do not know of our existence."_

_Seira narrowed her eyes at the werewolf, noting that Sheridan herself admitted to not knowing that Lyle was searching for her. If that were true, then why now would she reveal herself to them, if werewolves were so secretive and hidden? "Why have you come here?" she repeated._

_At this, Sheridan smiled wryly," Would you believe me if I told you I've been aware of your folk's existence in this city for quite a while now?" While Seira listened on, Sheridan continued," I always knew the Union had a faction in this city, and that it had been destroyed earlier this year. In the battles that have occurred since then, I was always near, watching and waiting. I know your group consists of three nobles, a human man that is far more than human, and three modified humans formerly of the Union."_

_"I always knew who you were, but you have never known about me, so I figured I'd even the odds."_

_Seira was unwaveringly calm as she repeated once again," Why have you come here?"_

_Though Sheridan frowned at the repeated question, she was slightly amused at the same time. There really was no diverting this one, was there? Sighing, she told the truth," Because it took me this damn long to work up the courage to come here. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines, just watching as others risk their lives to protect this city. I want to help; I want to join your group. I don't care if you don't trust me, or if you don't think I can do anything. But please… let me help for once in my life."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Are you ready?" Seira asked upon returning to the living room. ' _That didn't take lon_ g,' Sheridan mused, but nodded nonetheless. Seira eyed the long trench coat covering Sheridan's form; it appeared like it would be a hindrance during battle, but she said nothing on it.

Together, the two of them left Frankenstein's house, heading for the havoc downtown. Bright flashes of light shone menacingly in the night, engulfing buildings and tearing them down in just moments.

Sheridan could hear screams echoing throughout the city, where humans scattered, fearing for their lives. It was painful to hear, and she could feel her heart wrenching for them. Oh how she wanted to return to the ground level and help those poor humans, but her rational side deduced that the best way to save these people would be to take out the threat first. Then she could concentrate on helping the humans recover.

Another building fell and it felt like an earthquake shaking the ground, reverberating deep in her soul.

' _How many people were in that building?_ ' she wondered sadly before she shook it from her mind. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. She would need her mind clear if she was to take on any Elders of the Union.

As they approached a tall skyscraper downtown, she could make out three figures standing on the roof. All were dressed in sinister white robes and watching the damage done to the city, not a care in the world.

' _There they are.'_

All of a sudden, the tallest of them raised his arm at a nearby building. The same blinding light appeared in the palm of his hand before literally shooting out in a deadly ray, aiming to destroy yet another part of the city. Almost simultaneously, Sheridan felt Seira disappear from her side.

The next thing anyone knew, the blast had been dissipated, Seira standing right in it's path, forcing the light to scatter like ashes. All of the Elders turned their attention to Seira, who leaped up to face them head on, standing ever so calmly.

Sheridan hung back a moment, observing the situation, trying to find a perfect opening for her to attack. The Elders were only expecting the nobles to interfere; she was an unknown variable and she would have to use that to her advantage.

"Finally, you're here," one of the Elders spoke, sounding amused," You're quite pretty." A compliment, in any other circumstance, as Seira was very beautiful. But an empty one coming from such a vile mouth.

"What is this?" Seira simply asked.

"What?" they shot back, confused.

"You are the Union's Elders," Seira said, stating a fact as if reminding them. Really, there was no necessity to destroy half the city in less than ten minutes.

"Ahhh," the dark haired woman smiled," That? We were just trying to call you. It was a bit noisy, but you're here now." She glanced around, seeing no other noble accompanying Seira," But where are the other nobles? Why aren't they here?"

Seira didn't answer.

Another Elder stepped forward, this time an older man. "Silver hair…" he mused, gazing at Seira's unique traits," Since you're not Gejutel, you can't be of the Landegre."

"A Loyardian?' he guessed.

Seira nodded," That's correct. I am Seira J. Loyarde. Noble of the Loyarde." There was a moment before the man introduced himself," My name is Jaruga Siriana."

That name struck a chord for Seira, as her eyes widened in an uncharacteristic manner and she gasped out," You can't be…"

Sheridan looked on in wonder, not recognizing the name, nor its significance. Then again, she was not familiar with noble business.

"Correct," the Elder continued, not a trace of amusement on his face, unlike his female companion," I was a noble in the past, like you."

Sheridan blinked. Well, that explained it.

"I'm also the one that killed your father, Loyarde's former leader.' And that was the cherry on top of the ice cream. Sheridan felt her heart go out to Seira, understanding the pain of facing the person who killed someone precious to her. As much as she wanted to run forward, to challenge this arrogant bastard who spoke ill of Seira's father, she held herself back. This was Seira's battle now.

She did not disappoint, as the roof exploded into fire and dust. However, when the dust cleared, the Elders still stood, encased in a blue dome much like the light that destroyed the buildings.

' _Hmm_ ,' Sheridan mused, observing,' _Not only is it a weapon, but it has defensive capabilities? This will be difficult to overcome._ '

"How was that? I blocked a noble's attack!" the blue Elder, the one responsible for the light, gloated loudly, seemingly overjoyed," Good! I was worried because of her title, but this is doable."

The female Elder smiled even wider," Heh… You're quite fiery, unlike the rumors." Both were ignored completely as Seira and Jaruga glared at each other, until the elder stepped forward.

The blue Elder blinked," Eh? 7th, are you going? Can I take her first?" He seemed quite eager.

Jaruga, or the 7th Elder, shook his head," 8th, let me. It is what the Loyarde's Gaju wants anyway."

The 8th harrumphed," Guess it can't be helped."

"Your father was like a child, compared to me," the 7th elder goaded, though Seira's expression did not change," And you, who's barely an adult, having inherited the nobility…think you could take me on?"

' _Keep your ground, Seira,'_ Sheridan urged in her mind, having seen this tactic all to often,' _He's just trying to rile you up and make you lose your concentration. Don't fall for it!'_

Luckily, Seira was always such a cool headed woman, and Sheridan admired that about her. Because less than a second, literally, a blood based attack was directed at her. Without even blinking, Seira summoned her sythe and cut the attack in half. However, it was merely a distraction, as the 7th appeared behind Seira and quickly delivered a blow to her side.

The battle had begun.


	5. The One Called Sheridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheridan joins battle and Yuri's an Ass

Sheridan took her eyes off Seira's battle for a moment. It served as a much needed distraction, as she had almost jumped in multiple times. But each time, she stopped herself after seeing the Elders' strengths. She would be more in the way than helping. However, Miss Seira wasn't doing so well, and Sheridan wished with all her might that she could help, or do _something_. Had it been five or six years ago, it would have been a different story.

Frustrated at her own worthlessness, she looked away to glare at her own hands…where there _should_ have been claws. Yet this gave her the opportunity to see three figures leaping across the rooftops, effortlessly dodging all the rubble.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Recognizing Takeo, M-21, and Regis, Sheridan was torn on what to do. On one hand, she glanced at Seira; she wasn't looking so good and it might be time for Sheridan to step in. But then again, what could she do against three Elders?

Then she looked at the three men quickly disappearing. If _they_ were here, then that meant Frankenstein was too.

' _He'll help Seir_ a,' she deduced and took off after the men,' _Right now, I have to protect them.'_

* * *

 

The school. That's where they were going. Sheridan's eyes widened in horror as she realized what this meant.

' _The children!_ ' she panicked and struggled to keep up with them, yet still remain hidden. Once they arrived, she would help and fight, even if it killed her. Which it most likely would…

 _'If I know Crombell, that means Yuri is behind this_ ,' she glared at nothing in particular, as the mere thought of Yuri made her blood boil,' _I will not let them face that monster.'_

As they arrived, Sheridan saw them send M-21 in first while the other went to evacuate anyone who was left in the school.

But who was going after the children?

Mind made up, she veered off course, instead entering the top level of the school. Once inside, she sniffed the air. Luckily, she knew the childrens' scents by heart and located them quite easily. But they were not alone. With a growl, she sprinted towards them, wondering who this person that smelled like acid and chemicals was… and if she could defeat them… 

* * *

 

"Ah~" Kelvin sighed, scratching his cheek after hearing M-24's message," I really don't feel like killing these pretty nunas." They _were_ really pretty.

But oh well. Shrugging, he stood up and lifted a hand. Yet before he could gather any power, a blinding gold light engulfed the entire room.

"Gahh!" he yelled, covering his eyes from the impossibly bright light. At the same time, something slammed into his gut (it felt suspiciously like a fist) and knocked the wind out of him. He tried to retaliate, yet a force caught the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

The light began fading away, enabling Kelvin to see the arm swinging for his face. He blocked it, and caught a glimpse of a person. A woman, with long curly hair and a big coat.

Then he blinked.

The light was gone, as so was the woman. Startled, he looked at the children… Only to see them not there.

"They're gone!" he shouted in both disbelief and anger," Yuri! They've all disappeared!"

Unknown to Kelvin and the others, the children were already with RK-5, moving quickly through the halls. Unknown to even RK-5, Sheridan was hot on their heels, hidden but making sure they weren't being followed. But that wouldn't keep Yuri back for long.

Up ahead, her hearing could pick up Tao's voice confirming that Yuri was closing in, and fast. They wouldn't escape the school in time. They would have to hide the children first, then brawl it out with Yuri, M-24, and Kelvin. She then saw M-21 skid to a half and turn around while the others continued ahead.

Mentally shrieking, she just managed to dive into a hallway in time to avoid being seen. Merely seconds behind her, she could hear the three catching up. As M-21 stood alone in the hallway, waiting (calmly, of all things), she took a deep breath to get her bearings.

 _'It's now or never,_ ' she encouraged herself,' _Just focus on the battle, don't even think about-'_

"M-21," M-24 spoke, cutting her thoughts short. The tall man came into view, flanked by Kelvin and Yuri. Kelvin however, looked rather ticked off. But Sheridan's eyes were locked on M-24…

' _That traitor._ ' 

* * *

 

M-21 calmly watched as the three Union members raced towards him, the little one screaming," Hah! There you are!"

Pointedly ignoring M-24, M-21 raised his hand, willing his powers to manifest. "Che," he scoffed, feeling guilty for what he was about to do," I really didn't want to fight in here."

At that exact moment, a shadow detached itself from the wall and aimed directly for M-24. Surprised and caught off guard (just like the rest of them), it was on him before he could block it. Large gashes appeared in his arms where it hit him, and with great strength, he threw the shadow off with a solid punch.

What had the shape of a person hit the ground hard and skidded all the way to M-21's feet.

"What?" he could only gape as the shadow stood up, grumbling. He recognized it as a woman.

"You're going to regret that," she growled, her back to M-21 while she faced the Union members," I don't take well to traitors."

Kelvin was the first to recover," You're the nuna that attacked me and took the hostages!"

The woman said nothing and M-21 was baffled,' _Has she been here the **whole** time?' _

" **M-21** ," Tao yelled in his ear, seemingly panicking," **Who the hell is _that_?!** "

Before anyone could question her, Kelvin rushed to attack her. Instinctively, M-21 shoved the woman behind him, never seeing her shocked face, and swiped his claws. Kelvin was blown away, as well as a good portion of the wall.

Tao screamed in terror," **Dear God, no wait, dear President Lee! Please forgive us! We're totally dead now!"**

"It can't be helped," M-21 said blandly.

Someone, they couldn't tell who, shot a ray attack at the two of them. They jumped out of the way in time, though M-21 suddenly noticed the brat behind him," Ajussi, why are you kicking up so much dust?" He blocked just in time, but was thrown back a few yards, skidding on his feet. Yet that creepy kid kept on smiling," Hmm. Good reflexes." And then he shot something green and rancid smelling at M-21.

"Don't let it touch you!" he was pushed aside as the woman bowled him over, pushing him out of the way and letting the green goo hit the wall. A hissing sound emanated from it and he could see the wall beginning to melt.

' _What?!'_ he stared at it and then at the woman,' _She_ …'

She was glaring at the kid," I _knew_ I smelled acid on him…"

"Don't run from our fight," M-24 suddenly appeared at her side, and M-21 realized she left her own battle with M-24 just to save _him_. There was no time to merely dodge, merely block as M-24 swung a mighty fist and sent her through the wall.

M-21 frowned, knowing that M-24 never had that kind of power before. "M-24, what is this strength? Did your powers grow?" he asked, standing in the hole the woman's body made. From inside the classroom, she stood up while M-24 remained silent.

Yuri walked in, smiling as usual. He looked directly at the mysterious woman," And who do we have here?"

' _Good question_ ,' M-21 echoed in his mind.

A smirk broke onto the woman's face," Yuri, I'm offended. You truly don't remember me? Such a shame." He frowned at her while M-21 was startled. She was affiliated with the Union?!

"Who are you and where are the others?" Yuri demanded.

Instead, the woman deferred to M-21, much to his surprise, and she smiled knowingly at him. Recognized that look, he realized it was past the time to be talking and start fighting. Preparing his clawed hand, he put on his best antagonizing smirk," Who knows?"

Yuri just smiled," Ah~. So they moved the children while you two are the distraction."

The woman bit back," No, I just can't pass up an opportunity to fight Union members."

Behind them, Kelvin smirked," You should've just taken the kids with you. We had no intentions to stop you."

Their eyes widened," What?"

"What did you do?" M-21 demanded.

Kelvin just laughed hysterically," This is the most fun I've had in a while!"

With a smile, Yuri added," We dealt with them long before you arrived."

"We would've let them go even without all this ruckus."

"What did you do, you spineless little brat?!" the woman commanded with an authoritative voice, and then M-21 saw a large knife in her left hand.

_'Where did **that** come from?' _

Kelvin continued to laugh," They'll just die from my poison anyways."

For some reason, the woman seemed to relax minutely, but M-21 was enfuriated. How _dare_ they?! "You bastards!"

All of a sudden, the woman made a beeline for the exit. M-24 blocked her with a well placed fist, sending her flying back to M-21. She tried it again, and when Kelvin went to stop her, M-21 swung his own claws at the kid, taking his anger out on him. Another hole was blown through the roof.

Standing up and dusting her coat off, the woman smiled appraisingly at his work," I like your style. Overkill is seriously underrated."

"Hmm…" Yuri mused, now standing on the roof," Too slow. Though it's strange you've gotten even better than last time."

Then his eyes roved over to the mysterious woman," And you… You seem familiar, but I can't be certain just yet."

Kelvin interrupted him, already impatient," Hyung. Let's just finish this already."

With a chuckle, Yuri nodded in agreement," Alright."

And Kelvin raised his hand again, pointing at the two of them. Who just simply smiled, seeing Takeo and Regis behind Yuri and Kelvin. In the next moment, both of them were thrown from the hole in the roof by M-21's partners.

"They've used poison on the children!" M-21 yelled up to them," They're in danger!"

"What?!" Takeo gasped.

Tao spoke up in their ear pieces," **I didn't hear that… M-21's comms broke down mid-battle…"**

Above, Kelvin laughed like a maniac," They don't have much time left!"

Tao continued," **Everyone keep it together! They never intended to let the children live from the beginning. Right now, defeating these guys is the only way to save them."**

" **M-21, have you determined if she's on our side**?" he asked M-21, who glanced at the woman questioningly.

Takeo and Regis also took note of her, and were shocked to see a stranger there. M-21 was startled when she laid a hand on his arm and it took all he had not to attack her. She seemed to be almost panicking, which is what stayed his claws.

"Trust me, I'm only here to help you. But you _have_ to let me help the children," she pleaded," I can neutralize the poison." As M-21 stared at her in amazement, above, Regis wasted no time in attacking Kelvin.

In M-21's ear, Tao gawked," **She can do _what_?!" **

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Yuri. Ignoring Regis and Kelvin's battle entirely, he eyed the woman with a calculating look.

"I'm still not 100 percent certain, but if you are her, then she has the ability to negate any poisons," he mused," It's really the only thing she can do…" His eyes glinted dangerously," For a werewolf, you're pretty useless. Nothing more than a failure, aren't you… Sheridan?"

"Sheridan?!" all of RK-5 exploded with shock.

"The werewolf?" Tao gasped.

The woman, now known as Sheridan, stared up at Yuri with a blank eyes, but M-21 noticed how her grip tightened on his arm ever so slightly. Yuri also noticed and fond it amusing," So I was correct. You're quite pathetic, really. What's supposed to be a mighty werewolf, turns out to be a failure. Even that human you stand beside is more powerful than you."

M-21 glanced at her,' _I'm stronger than… a werewolf?'_

Yuri smiled darkly," Ironic, isn't it? The very humans you vowed to protect… and now you need to rely on their protection."

Sheridan had obviously had enough, as her arm flickered and a small blade whisked right where Yuri's head used to be. "It's not about pride or strength," she merely said, even as Takeo rushed forward, biting into a D pill. Even focused on Sheridan, Yuri dodged Takeo's attack.

But now his attention was drawn away and Sheridan looked to M-21, then to M-24, then back. "This is your fight," she admitted," I'll go help the children." He just nodded.

But when she made to move away, M-24 attacked, once again swinging his powerful arm. Almost out of instinct, M-21 pushed her out of the way, instead taking the hit. Sheridan hit the ground only for a moment before leaping back to her feet," M-21!"

As M-21 flew through the wall and to the courtyard, he was surprised by the power in M-24's hits,' _So fast and with such power! To think M-24 had this kind of power…'_

Even as his feet hit the ground, M-24 was above him, fists ready. M-21 could only look up, not having near enough time to dodge. Yet inches away from his face, something dark slammed into M-24 and threw him off course. Once Sheridan satisfied he was far enough from M-21, she leaped back and landed on her feet next to the human. She glared at M-24, who was now sporting deep gashes on his chest. In her hands, M-21 saw two double edged swords with hints of blood on them.

 _'Where does she keep **getting** these weapons?!'_ he gawked,' _There's no way those fit under that jacket._ ' Then at that thought, he felt heat rise to his cheeks; did he seriously just wonder what was under her coat?

Even if it looked like the one M-24 used to have, he couldn't help but wonder why she covered up with it.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave, Miss Sheridan," Yuri spoke up," Dr. Crombell's research took a dive when we lost you and your DNA. We were hoping to use _your_ heart next."

M-21 felt himself bristle at that comment, feeling his temper rise. Beside him, Sheridan was just as pissed and growled viciously.

' _I'll kill him.'_


	6. He can kill me, but I won't die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheridan proves to be a strategist.

"Crombell will be pleased when I deliver you to him," Yuri continued in a matter of fact voice, completely disregarding the look of pure hatred on Sheridan's face.

M-21 glanced at her, expecting to see some form of fear on her face. When Yuri wanted to take someone to Dr. Crombell, he never failed. M-21 had no doubt he would even kill the three of them just to get to her.

But if Sheridan worried for her own safety, she didn't show it. Instead, her shaking was due to her rage. "You…You…" And then she shouted something in her native tongue, and though none of them spoke Gaelic, it surely wasn't polite.

Without warning, she lunged for Yuri's throat. Behind her, she heard the others yell after her but the hate rushing in her veins overruled everything else. All she could see was Yuri's smiling face when he fended off her attack like it was nothing.

"Damn it all!" she swore; had this been years ago she would've mopped the floor with him. _'Another reason to kill Crombell,'_ she though grimly and added a mental notch to her list of reasons. Before Yuri had time to bark out orders to M-24 and Kelvin, she attacked him again. Regis took on Kelvin and M-24 brought M-21 to ground level for their own grudge match.

Sheridan glanced back at Yuri, who was going head to head with a D-pilled Takeo. "It seems you've recovered, Takeo. But you're still so slow, are you still injured?" While he was musing to himself (and Sheridan also wondered just how Takeo and the others were able to heal themselves so quickly after their last run in with Yuri), she took the chance to swipe at him with a Scottish claymore, aiming to decapitate him. Yuri ducked out of the way, and when she alternated to a vertical attack in one simple stroke, he sidestepped. Before she could change attacks again, his elbow smashed into her face and sent her flying.

"Hmm?" He turned around just in time to see the tornado that was Takeo. He was hit, but when Takeo spun to a halt and stood panting, only a cut was visible on the front of Yuri's otherwise pristine shirt and jacket. The blonde smiled amusingly," Ah~ Is this why you've hidden your true power until now?"

Takeo narrowed his eyes. _'I thought that attack connected squarely.'_

As if he hadn't been hit at all, Yuri charged and the three engaged in all out battle. 

* * *

 

BOOM!

M-21 and M-24 paused in the middle of their fight when an explosion almost blew the top off the school. M-21 looked up and saw a body fly out of the debris.

' _Miss Sheridan?!'_

For a brief moment, he was concerned. But midair she turned herself around and landed on her feet and hands. She slid backwards a couple meters with a pissed off expression on her face the whole time. M-21 soon found out why, when he overheard her swearing in a few different languages. More than once, he heard Yuri's name, usually combined with a rather creative adjective.

She finally realized that both M-21 and M-24 were staring at her and she stopped her tirade. With a stomp, she pointed to the roof where Yuri and Takeo still fought. "The bastard can shoot lasers out of his fingertips! That's messed up!"

M-21 frowned at her. Noticing it, Sheridan paused and frowned back at him. A moment later, she leapt back up to the roof. M-21 briefly watched her alternate attacks with Takeo before M-24 tried to bash his head in. ' _Damn_.' 

* * *

 

In the brief interlude between attacks, Sheridan glanced down at M-21. He was transformed to the farthest he could, which was honestly more than she expected. She knew he had no training whatsoever regarding his werewolf powers. Yet he could already partially transform when he shouldn't be able to. Sheridan couldn't wait until he learned how to fully his powers.

' _His fur's the same color as Devlin's.'_

BANG! BANG! A couple of Takeo's bullets whizzed near her, drawing her attention back to their fight. On instinct, she lashed out with her claymore. With deadly grace she neared Yuri, both repelling his attacks and switching her own offense to counter his defense.

All the while, Yuri had his _infuriating_ smirk on his face. "Impressive Miss Sheridan. You've adapted your style of fighting to make up for your lack of powers."

Sheridan's eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger. After a glance at Takeo to make sure he didn't hear, she swiped viciously at Yuri. He sidestepped it, still smirking.

"I suppose Crombell told you, didn't I?" she scoffed and swiped again," The old bat does like to brag about how sick and twisted he is." Yuri frowned at her words about his master, but was interrupted by Takeo.

As the sniper drew Yuri away, Sheridan looked on with a glare. She put another notch on her mental list of reasons.

"He's too fast," Takeo panted when Yuri countered every shot aimed at him. Sheridan frowned, realizing that he was right. As a werewolf, she could've easily matched Yuri speed for speed.

There was only one hope left. "So we find a weak spot," she answered," Everyone has one. Hit him from all sides; I want to see if he has a blind spot."

Takeo smirked lightly and reloaded his guns with two audible clicks. "Works for me." A volley of bullets was unleashed upon Yuri, which turned out to be ineffectual. Sheridan stayed back for a moment, gauging Yuri while he fended off Takeo's attacks.

Not only did Yuri have speed and laser-fingers on his side, but he was cold and calculated. He thought every attack through and carried it out with deadly efficiency. He wasn't predictable; he wasn't easily angered; and he didn't have a blind spot.

"All of you listen!" Kelvin's voice yelled out, drawing everyone's attention," I have the antidote!" Almost simultaneously, the men looked Kelvin's way, panic evident on their face. Sheridan sighed. ' _Idiots_.'

Evidently, Kelvin was unaware of Sheridan's own poison abilities. Regis and Takeo also didn't know, and Kelvin cackled at their stricken faces. "If you keep resisting, I'll destroy it! Do you think you can save the children without it? Will you really be able to treat them fast enough? You don't even know what kind of poison it is!"

' _Correction: Not an idiot. Moron.'_

Even better, Kelvin looked to Yuri proudly. "Hyung! How's my plan?" Not waiting for Yuri's reply, Kelvin tossed an orange pill to Regis. "Take this."

"What is it?" Regis eyed the small pill in the palm of his hand.

"Eat it."

The noble scoffed. "Why would I eat the likes of this?"

"If you eat it, I'll give you the antidote. If you don't, I'll destroy it right here," Kelvin told him, and then threw three more pills to M-21, Takeo, and Sheridan. "You three as well."

M-21 and Takeo caught the small pills, but Sheridan ignored it completely. She angrily crossed her arms and let the thing bounce off her chest. _'I'm not going to willingly eat poison for no damned reason.'_

Sadly, Kelvin did not notice her obvious rejection of the poison. "You'd better hurry up and decide! The longer you hesitate; the closer the children come to their-"

"I can't take it anymore!" Sheridan finally exploded. "Just shut yer trap, snot-nosed brat!"

Everyone's reactions were comical, especially Kelvin's. He spluttered to a halt; his eyes impossibly wide. "Wh-what did you just say to me?!"

Her smile was almost feral and it was easy to imagine fangs in the toothy grin. "You heard me," she chirped, sounding far too amused and far too much like Frankenstein," Little boys should be silent when grown-ups are trying to settle business."

After that, she was half expecting steam to come out of Kelvin's ears. "I'm serious!" he bellowed, enraged," The children are dying as we speak! The only way to save them is with this antidote!"

Sheridan began laughing.

"What is so amusing to you?!" Regis screamed," This isn't some kind of game! Do you want to kill the children?!"

She was only too happy to oblige. Looking at Kelvin, she explained," Let me get this right. You poisoned the children, then fight us to stall and let them die. When you've realized you've bitten off more than you can chew, you go for a bluff. That antidote is a fake, isn't it? And you want us to take poison ourselves just for shits and giggles. Is that about right?"

"It's the real antidote!"

"And I'm the Queen of Scotland." The fact that she was able to say so with a completely straight face was impressive. Both Kelvin and Regis began sputtering in total fury. So she continued," There's one thing you don't realize though. I can neutralize any poison, with or without your fake antidote."

Tao began laughing hysterically.

Yuri sighed. "Haah. It seems your nasty jokes were all for nothing, Kelvin." He glanced at Sheridan, who returned with a devious grin. "Dr. Crombell should've taken that ability, along with your other powers. Yet it appears you've begun to regain them. It would be unwise to allow you to regain any more."

"What does he mean by 'regain'?" M-21 wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure I like what he's implying," Tao answered glumly.

Even still, Yuri was impressed. "Yet here you stand, facing us without the slightest hint of fear, just to protect these humans. Seeing you nobility, I am reminded of Miss Seira."

Sheridan blanched, ' _Really?'_ while Kelvin asked," Seira? Who's that?"

"A truly beautiful woman," Yuri smiled and to Sheridan's horror, a blush spread on his cheeks," What a shame Miss Seira is not here."

"Who dares speak her name with that filthy mouth?" a cold and unwelcome voice suddenly spoke. A figure appeared and everyone jumped in surprise. "The likes of a foul human toy…" he snarled.

"Rael?!"

"Why is he here?" Takeo breathed in shock.

"Who?" Sheridan asked, not knowing who he was.

Rael ignored the chatter behind him and continued glaring at the Union members. "How dare you…you filthy puppet for humans utter that name so carelessly."

Kelvin yelled, still enraged at Sheridan and now at Rael's insults," What? Who is that? What the hell is he blabbering about?"

Yuri chuckled, nonplussed. "Haha. 'A puppet for humans.' What an interesting phrase."

"Shut up," Rael snapped," It smells something foul every time you open that mouth." Yuri wisely shut up.

Despite not knowing Rael, Sheridan liked him already. His abrasive words to Yuri felt oh so satisfying. "Well isn't he just a cranky, prejudiced, little hothead?" she quipped. The way he sneered at her reminded Sheridan of someone's face when something rotten was shoved under their nose.

Before Rael could round on her, Kelvin (once again) shot his mouth off. "Who do you think you are?!" he shouted. He shot a blast of acid at the noble with a heartfelt, "Die!"

Unfortunately, he sorely underestimated Rael and next thing he knew, Rael's hand was thrust through Kelvin's back. "No, you die," Rael promised, even as the Union boy screamed in pain. He paid no attention when Kelvin finally broke free and scrambled away to his hyung, Yuri. Instead, he disdainfully flung the blood from his fingers. "Hmph. I got that filthy shit on me."

Seeing how easily Rael attacked Kelvin, Yuri appraised Rael curiously. He correctly guessed that he was a noble, but when he suggested that he was there to help the humans, Rael seemed offended. "On _their_ side? I'm planning on killing them after you guys. What are you talking about?"

Off to the side, Sheridan winced and felt her blood chill considerably. _'Another enemy?'_ She glanced to Takeo for confirmation. "Is he serious?"

He nodded. Across, Rael spoke to Regis," Regis, just you wait. I'll get rid of this filth first, then I'll deal with you guys."

' _Okay, I no longer like him,_ ' Sheridan frowned, her fears reaffirmed. Though she felt nervous inside, she put her brave face on and drew her scottish claymore and held it firmly with both hands. "I'd like to see you try," she taunted, more to bolster her confidence than to intimidate him.

Rael just scoffed.

"Hahahaha…" The sound of laughter drew everyone's attention to Yuri, who was astonishingly laughing. "I'm sorry." He held up a hand, still laughing," I just couldn't help it after you said you'd just kill us all…haha."

Despite Rael glaring heatedly at him, Yuri continued to laugh amusedly," Is it because you're a noble too? I'll see if you can back those words up."

As he said it, it appeared to be some sort of signal to Kelvin, who shot a jet of acid at Rael in a sideways sweep. It was all in vain however, as Rael simply evaded. "You think I'd get hit by such a slow attack?"

Casually, Yuri readjusted his glasses and analyzed the situation. "From what I just saw, I know you're pretty fast, but it's unfortunate you ran into us. That kind of speed is nothing compared to us."

In his room, Tao could be found laughing so hard that he was literally slapping his knee. "Hahahaha! Yuri's an idiot!"

The next few events passed so fast, that it was hard to follow. But to Sheridan, it looked like Rael nonchalantly dodged multiple blasts from Kelvin, only to appear mere inches behind the youth. He snarled," You trash are talking about speed in front of me?"

Then he took great joy in knocking Kelvin aside like a ragdoll, taunting the whole time," What? Is that the fastest you can move?" Yuri attempted to defend Kelvin, but that Rael also dodged that with great ease. As he helped Kelvin to his feet, Yuri looked to M-24 for support. "Mark. I think you need to move too."

With her hearing, Sheridan was the only one to hear. ' _ **Mark?!**_ '

A moment later, M-24 (or rather, Mark) attacked Rael, destroying a large chunk of the school in the process. He stood in front of Yuri and Kelvin protectively, standing between them and Rael. He watched Rael with keen eyes, waiting for a counterattack.

Sheridan watched _him_ with a narrowed gaze. ' _I knew something was wrong with M-24. Now I know.'_

"Rael," Regis called and tossed his extra earpiece to the older noble," Catch."

"What is this?"

"Put it in your ear. Tao wants to talk to you."

Rael reluctantly did so, figuring it could do no harm, and he snapped out," What?"

"Hello~ Rael," the computer genius sang over the comm," Can you hear me?"

Rael was not amused. "I wondered where you were; in hiding again as usual."

Tao just laughed," Circumstances made it so. Anyway, I have something important to tell you."

"What would an insect like you have to say to me?"

Then it got interesting. As Tao spoke to Rael, Sheridan could only hear a few words, most notably 'Yuri' and 'Miss Seira'. Was Rael shaking in rage?

Regis and M-21 joined her and Takeo on the roof. Sheridan noticed that the three of them stayed close together, giving her the feeling of the odd wheel out. M-21 especially stared at her with wary, and Sheridan felt the need to keep her guard up around him. But just the thought of doing so made her feel sick to her stomach.

Unable to face M-21's accusing gaze, she steeled her shoulders and kept her focus fixed on Rael. Oh, wait, he was about to lose his-

"How dare you speak of my Seira that way? I'll kill you all!"

-temper. Unbidden, Sheridan smiled ruefully. "He's quite protective of Miss Seira, isn't he?"

Regis scoffed," 'Obsessed' is a better word."

Rael attacked the Union members, or at least that's what she assumed. It looked more like he tried to blow half the school to pieces. It just happened to have three Union members standing on it. The four of them just stood back and watched Rael soundly thrash Yuri, Kelvin, and M-24.

"Which one of you fuckers is Yuri?" he demanded. All kept silent.

"So the one named Yuri talked shit about Seira the most? Why you worthless human piece of…I'll make him suffer the most!"

Sheridan smiled, her hatred of Yuri was mutual to Rael's. The angry noble was once again climbing the ranks to her 'favorite person'. "The squirt is Kelvin," she called out," and Yuri is the one with glasses." She omitted M-24 for M-21's sake.

But when Rael set his focus on Yuri, M-24 stepped in to interfere and to Rael, he was just an obstacle to get out of the way. Kelvin attempted to fight too, but failed miserably. All three were considerably whupped.

"Rael's more experienced in combat now," she heard M-21 say. She glanced back at the men. "You've fought him before?"

Regis answered her," Back then, he was inexperienced and lost his temper easily, but even all of us lost horribly. And now…"

Sheridan hummed in thought, and began to analyze all that she's seen of Rael so far. "Not a veteran combatant…short tempered…only one method of combat…he makes for a predictable target. The four of you _possibly_ could defeat him, given the right tactic and flawless teamwork. Or at least make him really work for it."

"What?" All blinked in amazement.

She didn't see their surprised faces as her own eyes were closed. Strategies and tactics flew through her mind, recognizing all the repititions, all the patterns… She spoke, thinking out loud," He may appear in control of himself, but he's arrogant."

_~"Just you wait. I'll get rid of this filth first, then I'll deal with you guys."~_

_~"You think I'd get hit by such a slow attack?"~_

"He's a cocky blighter too: he likes to taunt and toy with his opponent. Often he'll wait for you to attack first, then he'll just dodge it and go to the most threatening position to you: behind you."

"We know that," Takeo sighed," It's the least defensible and the reaction time it takes to counter is the longest."

But Sheridan shook her head. "Not if you're already expecting it. He also likes to throw in some scary one-liner or whatnot, buying you more time."

_~"No, you die."~_

_~"You trash are talking about speed in front of me?"~_

"Simply put, he's an arrogant show-off. With just one target, he'll employ the same tactic over and over again. He doesn't know any other. With multiple targets, he'll attack all of them at once, both to show off his power and speed, but also to ensure that no one will attack him while he's busy attacking someone else. What you need to do it literally watch each others backs, which is where he'll always attack."

"When he's attacking, he's simply too fast for you to keep up with. So get there before him. Don't go for what you see, go for what you can't see. Once you know where he's going, hit there and he'll only walk right into it."

…."I think I'm in love," Tao breathed.

BOOM! Unable to keep up with Rael, Yuri and M-24 combined attacks, creating a massive dust cloud. When the air settled, both were gone, leaving only the gravely injured Kelvin.

Even Sheridan felt a hint of remorse for the boy. ' _They just…abandoned him…'_

"W-wait!" Kelvin pleaded as Rael raised his weapon. He spared the boy only a sneer," You filthy mongrels make me feel foul."

' _I can't_ …' "Rael, wai-" Sheridan began to shout out, and Kelvin opened his mouth to beg one more time. But both were too late. By the time Kelvin hit the concrete, eyes wide and unstaring, he was dead.

Sheridan paled. ' _He was just a boy…left for dead by his hyungs…'_

As if he hadn't heard her at all, Rael looked up at them. "And now… you're next."

"What?" Regis gaped," After all that?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Rael rose an eyebrow. "I said I would kill you too."

Even as Regis began to argue, Sheridan hefted her claymore up and held her ground. Rael wanted them dead for the mere sake of being human and that reminded her of someone else she loathed.

"Rael!" she shouted, much to everyone's shock and she pointed her blade at him. "You won't get the chance."

"Miss Sheridan, what are you doing?" Takeo asked worriedly.

Rael sniffed the air disdainfully," That stench…you're a werewolf? You reek like a foul mutt."

Ignoring the insult meant to incite her, Sheridan spoke instead to the others. "I can buy you some time, but you need to get the children out of here. Sorry I don't have time to help you neutralize the poison, but time is one thing you don't have."

"Wait," Regis exclaimed," You yourself said to face him alone is impossible."

Her replying smile was bitter and confident and fakefakefake. "Impossible to someone other than me. But there's one thing Rael doesn't know…"

With a brave face, knowing that Rael was so much stronger and faster than her, Sheridan stepped forward, swinging her sword experimentally. "He can kill me, but I won't die."

Then without warning, she rushed forward, her sword held in one small hand. Rael scoffed," So slow."

Then he disappeared, only to reappear right behind her. "Did you honestly think-" He was cut off when a fair sized knife was shoved between his lower ribs," Gyak!" With a snarl, he backed away from the werewolf. "How did you-?!"

And there was Sheridan, still facing forward, her sword drawn for an attack that never happened. But in her other hand was a now bloody knife, a seax, aimed backwards and thrust cut behind her. Rael had literally ran right into it.

Sheridan lifted her head and everyone was surprised to see her gold eyes so cold and full of contempt. It was so different than the werewolf they had just met, who was all snark and humor. "Has anyone ever said you talk too much?"

Rael was furious. "Die, bitch!" He didn't bother attack her from behind and charged her head on. Though he got nicked by the sword, it did not stop him and she was hurtled through the air. While still midair, he hit her again, driving her back into the concrete. As her body hit the roof, she rolled to lessen the blow. The sound of metal on metal could be heard as the weapons in her coat clinked together.

"What do we do?" Regis asked, unsure what to do, and unable to watch their ally fight a Kertia noble alone.

"She told us to get the children to safety," M-21 said," That's our priority." Besides, she's a werewolf, so he figured it was most likely an even match. "Takeo, you-" Takeo was gone. "Takeo?!"

The sniper was found fighting alongside Sheridan, firing bullets (though ineffectual) at Rael. Still, it bought her time enough to slash Rael across the chest with her sword.

"Damn it," M-21 gritted his teeth, and knew they couldn't avoid this battle. "I hope this works," he swore and began rushing, claws ready… and he aimed for Sheridan.

"You hit like a human baby," Sheridan taunted Rael upon being backhanded in the face. She merely wiped the blood from her chin and challened the noble with a grin.

When Rael vanished from her sights, her seax was already set behind her, but the attack never came. Instead, all she heard were a few footfalls (running footsteps?) and then a loud, meaty THUD! Turning around in surprise, she was shocked and amazed both to see M-21 behind her, arm outstretched in the aftermath of a successful hit. Rael landed a couple yards away, deep claw marks on his cheek.

The full werewolf gaped at the hybrid next to her. "M-21…you…" But no one was as surprised as M-21 himself. ' _It worked?_ '

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Would everyone stop fighting for one minute!" Tao shouted loud enough to be heard by all.

Rael, who still wore his earpiece, growled," Why should I?" Whatever Tao said next was enough to stop Rael long enough to listen.

"Why isn't he attacking us?" Sheridan asked, wiping the rest of the blood from her chin. "He's just standing there," Regis noted.

M-21 was the first to figure it out," Is Tao talking to him?"

"I think so," Takeo confirmed.

All of a sudden, Rael glanced at them, a thoughtful look on his face. "What about the bitch?"

"Hey!"

"Surely no one who matters will disapprove if I killed her." As soon as he said it, Sheridan felt a strong tug on her arm and then she found herself facing M-21's back. On either side of her, Takeo and Regis also took stance, forming a protective triangle. She was both confused and grateful.

Fortunately, Tao came to the rescue with his silver tongue and quick wit. "Also not a good move," he told Rael," Not only is she our only hope at curing the children, she was asked to be here by Frankenstein and Him. And I'm sure Miss Seira would be sad if we couldn't cure the children if you killed her."

In the end, the mention of Seira was all that was needed to appease Rael. "Damn it," he gritted his teeth and swore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a werewolf isn't really a werewolf.

"A blood transfusion? That's all we need to cure the children?" Tao asked as he sat across from Sheridan in Frankenstein's laboratory. It seemed too simple, and he was a bit doubtful.

Sheridan was eyeing all of the machinery with interest, but turned at the sound of his voice. She nodded. "It's a universal antidote to any poison. No matter what he-" She paused and corrected herself with a slight shake of her head. "-what Kelvin used, my blood can save them."

"Isn't that dangerous?" M-21 asked," Won't it…modify them?"

She shook her head. "They can't get any powers or modifications from my blood. Dr. Crombell discovered that my abilities can't be transferred." She chuckled amusedly," It really pissed him off, too. It's part of the reason he kept me alive for two years; he was determined to find a way to harvest my powers."

Off to the side, she noticed the frown on M-21's face, but she ignored it for the time being. Instead she focused on Tao preparing the needle for the transfusion.

He seemed satisfied by her reassurance. "Good enough for me," he said and neared her arm," Sorry but this will poke a bit." It didn't bother her too much, as it had been quite some time since a needle even touched her skin.

As the blood began to draw, Tao mused," So… do all werewolves have antidote blood?"

"None other that I know of," was all she offered.

She glanced at the others. "Sorry, but I never actually introduced myself."

"Sheridan of the Gaelica werewolves," Takeo said," We learned from your father, Lyle."

She blinked, obviously caught off guard. "What?"

"He asked us to find you," M-21 told her, one of his eyebrows rising," You didn't know? Isn't that why you came here?"

"Why would my father ask you to find me?" she asked him, a look of pure incredulity on her face," He banished me fifteen years ago. Miss Seira only told me that you contacted my father, not that he was looking for me."

"He banished you fifteen year ago?" Tao parroted, as shocked as the others," Why?"

"Pack law," she said simply. She then looked around at the others. "Can we clear a few things up here?" she asked," Why exactly did you contact my father? What did he ask you to do in return? And once you found me, what was your plan?"

Takeo was the one to answer," We needed someone to help train M-21 to master his powers. Our boss knew of your father and asked him. In exchange, he asked us to find you, your brother Devlin, and a human called Jonathon. We were to give any information of your whereabouts we could find."

"You asked a Gaelica werewolf to train M-21?" Her brows nearly went into her hairline," Who is your boss and how can he be so stupid?"

At the insult towards Frankenstein, all four of RK-5 bristled in both fear and fury. But before any of them could reprimand her for her slight, Sheridan continued," Apart from me, the Gaelica werewolves are notorious for their hatred for humans. It's the reason I was banished."

"What do you mean?" Regis asked, as the others were too surprised to articulate.

Sheridan sighed and looked at them. She really didn't want to tell them all of this so soon, but if she let them walk into this blind…it wouldn't end well. "If Lyle agreed to train M-21, it was because no one told him you're humans."

"Umm…" M-21 wasn't quick to answer, as none of them knew exactly what Frankenstein told Lyle. Not even Tao knew about it, as he remained silent when he removed the needle from her arm.

Once the needle was free, she stretched her arms a few times to get feeling back into it. Whatever Frankenstein told Lyle must not have involved M-21's humanity, and Sheridan sighed heavily and let her head fall backwards to rest on the back of the chair.

' _This is going to be awkward,'_ she thought morosely, knowing she'd have to explain. "The reason I was banished," she decided to just jump headfirst into it," was because I married a human, Jonathon."

Ignoring the shocked looks on their faces, she continued," In my clan, that's grounds for treason and the punishment is death. If it weren't for my brother, Devlin, they would've executed me and Jonathon. So in the end, we were banished and never allowed to return."

They were without words. No one could believe that someone's father would be willing to kill their own child… all because she married a human…

Then Regis had to open his mouth. " But isn't M-21 turning into a werewolf? He has a werewolf heart, so won't that make him part of the clan?"

M-21's head shot up so fast it made _Sheridan's_ neck hurt and he stared at Regis with wide eyes. She didn't know what surprised him more: the fact that Regis was standing up for him, or that he implied that M-21 was part of the werewolf clan.

But he was wrong. The doubtful look on Sheridan's face told them all they needed to know. "You mean the heart of his Beta and heir, and his most loved son? Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well."

M-21 bristled at that notion. "I didn't ask for this heart!"

At his ire, Sheridan's face fell and she softly told him," No, you didn't. But you do deserve it. Having that heart isn't a curse or a burden, M-21, it's a gift." He appeared to calm at her words, though their meaning was slightly lost on him.

"So what do you think your father will do?" Takeo questioned.

She shrugged. "Yell a bit, throw a tantrum, then leave in a huff. It's what he does. He might try to kill you, but even he's not dumb enough to go after someone under the Noblesse's protection."

They all gulped and Tao excused himself to go administer the blood transfusion.

Happily distracted, they all watched through the glass. Everyone was mostly silent with their own thoughts.

"What will happen to them now?" Takeo wondered out loud.

"It's difficult to say," Sheridan said," It took a long time to get them treated because we had to deal with Yuri and the others."

In front of her, she heard M-21 swear under his breath. Even with his back turned to her, she could tell his head was lowered and a frustrated look on his face. Knowing him so well, she knew what was wrong. In true M-21 fashion, he blamed himself fully because of the trust he placed in M-24. He thought it was his entire fault.

Unconsciously, her hand reached out to comfort him. At the last moment, she realized what she was doing. Just before her hand touched his shoulder, she pulled back as if she touched fire. ' _Just observe. Don't interfere any more than necessary,_ ' she reminded herself.

Only Regis noticed the interaction. The others were occupied with the distraction that was Rael Kertia and his usual surliness. "Don't we have some business to take care of?"

"Especially _you_ ," he snarled and pointed angrily at Tao when he returned," How dare you make me fly these humans around?" Having been the one to carry the children here…

Tao just smiled, unfazed by the imminent threat on his life. "It couldn't be helped. You were the fasted one here."

It did nothing to mollify Rael. "How dare you piece of shit human talk to me like that?"

As Tao had been the only one so far able to reason with Rael, the others stayed back. The words (excuses it sounded like to Sheridan) he spoke were with a certain air of sureness and humbleness; just enough to not sound smug, but enough to make his point clear. Of course, he also mentioned Miss Seira.

' _They sure use Miss Seira against him a lot, don't they?'_

Once finished, Tao clapped his hands together happily and sat down. "Well, why doesn't everyone go upstairs and get rested? I'll stay and monitor the children." He was so practical and responsible that Sheridan found it hard to believe he and 'goofball Tao' were the same person.

Takeo and Regis were ready to leave and rest, but M-21 hung back. "I'll stay with you."

Tao stared at him for a second then at Sheridan. He glanced back at M-21, who had a sour look on his face, and then back at Miss Sheridan. She was gazing through the window at the children and pointedly ignoring the men.

Though she refused to take off her large coat, Tao could still tell that she was exhausted. Even more so because she gave up enough blood to distribute between the four children. Tao looked back at M-21.

Said man felt dread settled in his gut. "Tao…"

"Actually, I think it's best Miss Sheridan joins you upstairs to rest," Tao beat him to it," Not only did she fight with us, but she gave up quite a lot of blood. She needs to rest."

Said female werewolf begged to differ. "Don't worry about me, Tao," she countered him," I will take care of myself. I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

Her wording made M-21 frown and narrow his eyes, but Tao didn't seem to notice. "Nonsense," he argued," M-21 will show you to the guest room."

"I will?"

Taking a note out of his boss's book, Tao's saccharine smile was oddly reminiscent of Frankenstein's. "Of course. What would Rai think if we didn't take care of the one responsible for saving the children?"

M-21 needed no further prompting. "Let's go." He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her to the elevator, despite her protests.

As the doors closed behind them with a FWOOSH, Takeo looked accusingly at Tao. "What are you doing?"

Smiling innocently, as if he had nothing to do with it, Tao swung around and opted for typing at his computer. "Let's just call it some friendly werewolf bonding."

* * *

 

Upstairs was the opposite of friendly bonding. The hallway was unbearably silent as the two walked side by side. Though Sheridan appeared calm on the outside, inside she felt two inches tall. ' _Can this_ get _anymore awkward?'_

If M-21 was uncomfortable, he didn't show it. "Sooo…" she hummed," Hectic and crazy day, right?"

He didn't say anything. ' _This is going nowhere fast._ ' And then he spoke," You never answered our question?"

"Which one?"

With a sidelong glance, he reiterated," If you didn't know about your father's request, why are you here?"

"To help, of course," she responded with a fake smile," I couldn't stand back and let them destroy the city."

"Your timing is a little too perfect to just 'show up'," he mused. He turned his gaze towards her and Sheridan could've sworn his eyes pierced her soul. "It's almost like you were here the whole time."

Her feet slowed to a halt and she stared at him with wide eyes. "You…" she gasped but got not further when he rounded on her, all demands and no nonsense.

"Who are you? _Really_?" he demanded, towering over her as he used his height to his advantage," I know you can't be the real Sheridan. If you were, you wouldn't-"

Just then, the front door opened and four people barged in, almost running straight into the two of them. " _We're home_ ~" Frankenstein called out, then realized M-21 and Sheridan stood right in front of him," Hello?"

He took in the sight before him, mostly that of Miss Sheridan, whom he was meeting for the first time. It was obvious she was fresh out of battle, though M-21 had changed into clean clothes. But her dark hair was unruly and matted with dried blood, as well as her coat. There was even a smear of blood on her chin remaining.

In M-21's eyes, he was appalled by the tattered clothing and open wounds on the people before him. Frankenstein, Seira, and Rajak looked like they barely survived a war.

"Miss Sheridan, pleasure to meet you," Frankenstein nodded in greeting to the woman, who hastily stepped away from M-21. The principal then asked Seira," Miss Seira, perhaps you can help Miss Sheridan clean up? I'd prefer no blood stains on my floor, please."

Understanding, Seira quickly nodded and Sheridan was all too eager to escape M-21's presence. The two women soon disappeared, much to M-21's frustration.

"Boss, I-" he began to tell Frankenstein his concerns, but he held up his hand to stop M-21. "We'll meet you downstairs," he instructed," Master wishes to see the children." He and the others went to change, leaving M-21 with an even deeper feeling of dread. 

* * *

 

As expected, Rael was beside himself when he saw Seira and her slightly rumpled constitution. "Seira! Are you alright?" he fussed over her to the other's amusement.

Tao himself was concerned for their boss. "I'll live," Frankenstein muttered with a grim face. Tao decided not to point out the growing blood stain on his otherwise white shirt.

The principal looked over the children's charts and vitals and nodded approvingly. "The children have stabilized quite a bit. I think they will suffer no lasting harm from the poison."

A collective sight of relief arose. "Thank goodness," Tao said, relieved," I had worried so much since it took us so long to get them treated."

"Speaking of which…" Frankenstein looked at the charts again," What did you use for an antidote?"

Tao smiled. "Why, it was all thanks to Miss Sheridan. It was her blood transfusion that neutralized the poison."

It was obviously the wrong thing to say, for both Frankenstein and Rajak shouted out," What?!"

The computer genius faltered, unsure. "Eh… is that bad?"

"You gave them werewolf blood?" Frankenstein was beside himself and was checking the charts again," It's not a curative at all, it's-" It was his turn to falter, upon seeing that the children really were okay. ''They're…healed?"

Tao smiled again in reassurance. "We were worried about that too, but Miss Sheridan assured us it would work without any side effects."

"Hmm…" Rajak hummed thoughtfully," I've never heard of a werewolf being able to heal…"

"It's impossible for a werewolf…" Frankenstein mused, but then an idea began forming in his head.

"What if she _isn't_ a werewolf?" M-21 voiced. He received multiple disbelieving looks but it did give Frankenstein food for thought. "I believe a talk with Miss Sheridan is in order," he declared," M-21, you're with me."

The two of them left the lab in a hurry.

Upon their exit, Takeo blinked. "What do you think M-21 meant by Miss Sheridan's not a werewolf? What else could she be?" Though now that he thought about it, during their battle with Yuri, not once did he see her transform. Not even the tiniest bit. She remained in her _human_ form the entire time. 

* * *

 

"She's an Arúval," Frankenstein told M-21 as the two headed for the guest room.

M-21 was unfamiliar with the term. "What?"

Frankenstein explained," It's very rare breed of werewolf. They're only born every thousand years or so. Literally, they're 'one who poses as wolf' and though they have many werewolf qualities, they're considerably weaker than most werewolves."

"Why?" M-21 ventured to ask.

"Because their main purpose is to heal," he was told," An arúval can cure various ailments, depending on their blood. Some can heal mentality from old age or disease, some can restore vitality, others enhance restorative powers. It's differed over the centuries. In Miss Sheridan's case, she can obviously cure poison, which is odd. Most werewolves are immune to poison regardless."

They reached the guest bedroom and Frankenstein didn't wait for a response to his knock. Instead, they entered an empty room. "Miss Sheridan?" the blonde principal called out, hoping she was in the bathroom. But that too was empty.

All that remained was a tattered grey shirt folded neatly on the bathroom counter. 

* * *

 

Master Raizel stood silently in front of the window to the sick bay, watching over the most important human children to him.

"You should be resting," an arúval werewolf stepped in the room behind him.

She stopped and made sure to remain far behind him, though looking back she wasn't sure if it was more in deference to him or caution on her part.

All he said was," As should you."

She did not expect him to say such, much less even speak to her, so it took her a moment to regain her bearings. Reassured that her presence did not offend him, Sheridan felt confident enough to step closer.

His focus was completely on the children.

She ventured," Are you still worried about them?" He nodded. "They weren't harmed physically," she assured him," As for the poison…I give you my word they are cured. They'll have no lasting effects."

He remained silent.

She frowned,' _Is it always this hard to talk to him_?' "I came here to thank you before I left," she hesitated, and then taking a deep breath, she thought it best to just jump all in," I owe you more than you know."

"For what?" he asked.

As far as he knew, she helped them.

…" For taking care of M-21," she told him. 

* * *

 

"What do you _mean_ 'she's gone'?" Regis exclaimed upon hearing M-21 say so. As M-21 explained once again to Regis, Frankenstein looked to Tao. "Tao-"

"On it, Boss," Tao was already typing. "The front door hasn't been opened, nor the balcony doors. She's most likely in the house still." "Find her."

As Tao continued to search security cameras, Regis implored," Has it occurred to anyone that she might be lost? It's a big house."

"Found her!" Tao cheered, successfully locating the missing werewolf. A few clicks of the mouse, and a live feed appeared on the big screen.

Turns out Master Raizel found her first. The two stood face to face, though neither looked ready to attack.

"What's going on?" M-21 asked nervously. Though the feed was live, it was silent. But at the least they could see Sheridan's lips moving.

"They're talking," Tao iterated.

"About what?" 

* * *

 

"For the past three years, I've kept a promise I hold very dear, and I've watched over M-21 as long as I could," Sheridan told Rai her tale," When you… took him from the Union, you must understand why I did not come forward then. I couldn't be sure if you were safe enough. Of course, over time I came to realize you really did have M-21's best interest at heart, but by then, I was too cowardly. I've been in the shadows for so long, doing what I could, and being nothing more than a ghost."

She sighed deeply, finally coming face to face with her fears. "I thought I was ready to do this, to come out of the shadows, but I'm not. I'm safest in the shadows and now I want to return to them. But now that you've seen me, know who I am, you'll know that I'm out there. So I'm asking for your permission. Obviously M-21 is now under your protection, but I'd like to continue with my promise."

Rai was silent, thinking her words over. "Why return to the shadows?" he finally asked.

The smile she gave was one of bitterness and acceptance. She glanced down at her hands, her _clawless_ hands, and shook her head. "It would be better for both me and M-21 if I disappeared," she told him," I would like it if you merely told everyone that I left for good. Tell them I returned home to face my father, or whatever you like."

Though it was obvious he disagreed with her choice, Raizel eventually nodded his consent. He would keep her secret.

Sheridan smiled in return, content that her secret would _stay_ a secret. "Then I'd like you to accept a gift," she said," in gratitude. As you probably already know, I'm an arúval. But I can cure more than just poison. By my blood, I can also restore life used by power of the blood. Much like yours."

"So here is my offer, Master Raizel," she ventured," Please allow me to restore your power and preserve your life."

"I decline."

She expected such, knowing he cared more about others than himself. But she would not be deterred.

Without hesitation, she dropped down to one knee. Her elbow rested on her raised knee and planted her other fist on the floor. She then bowed her head in a pose of allegiance.

"Then do not do it for me or for you," she pleaded, calling on all her soul to convince him," Do it for the children. Without you, they would lose a very dear friend. Do it for your knights, for without you they would have no leader and no reason to fight. Do it for Frankenstein, for without you he would have nothing."

A long moment passed, and then… "I accept." 

* * *

 

Less than a minute later, everyone in the lab jumped when the doors opened with a FWOOSH. Sheridan sauntered in, followed elegantly by Rai.

Completely unaware of what the others thought of her, she approached Tao. "Do you still have some of my blood?"

Thrown off by the odd question, he stumbled for just a second. "Ah, well… yes. There's a bit left over."

"I'd also like you to draw a pint more."

"Eh, what?" he blinked.

"No," Rai said simply. At the Noblesse's sudden disapproval, Sheridan whirled on him. Everyone stared in shock as she berated him. Him, the Noblesse!

" 'No'?" she parroted," It's my blood and I say we draw more. You will need a considerable amount to be effective. Especially with your life force."

Rael couldn't handle her insubordination. Before Raizel could respond, Rael began shouting," How dare you filthy dog speak to-"

Sheridan gave him no room to finish. " _Can_ it, pipsqueak," she barked at him and in perfect continuation she whirled back to Raizel," A pint."

"No."

"A-a pipsqueak? She called me a _pipsqueak_!" Tao and a few others hid smiles behind their hands while Rael fumed and complained to his brother.

Sheridan and Raizel stared hard at each other, neither one refusing to back down. Sheridan stomped her foot but Raizels's blank face didn't budge. In her opinion, arguing with a brick wall would've been more productive.

Eventually, she gave into the knowledge that he would get his way come hell or high waters. She sighed in defeat. " A half-pint, at least?"

He considered it for a moment before he nodded.

"Miss Sheridan," Frankenstein asked," Can you cure more than poisons?" Her smile told her all he needed to know.

"A very special arúval indeed," Rajak smiled.

Rael blinked," What's an arúval?" They looked to Frankenstein for answers, but he had already left with Sheridan and his master.

Then all eyes switched to Rajak. He sighed, knowing he'd have to explain. 

* * *

 

"My master tells me you wish to leave after this," Frankenstein spoke conversationally as he slid the needle into Sheridan's arm.

He didn't fail to notice her frown. ' _Of_ course _he would tell Frankenstein.'_ "What did he all tell you?"

He gazed at her with speculative eyes," Everything." He proceeded to say," But I must admit, I am more curious than my master. What are your ties to M-21?"

"I watch over him and protect him when I'm able to," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" He glanced up at her with a slightly accusing expression," Why M-21? Why do you care so much?"

For the longest moment, she didn't say anything. She just stared at the needle in the crook of her elbow, watching the red blood slowly being pulled out.

Odd how it all revolves back to my blood, she thought. It was both her gift and her curse. Half the time she wished didn't have it. The other half she wished she was stronger, to protect her loved ones like she was never able to.

"I made a promise..." she admitted.

"Is he Jonathon?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "What?"

Faintly hopeful by her surprise, he pressed on. What if she was the answer to all of M-21's questions? What if this was their once chance to discover M-21's true past? "The only description we have of Jonathon is he has graying hair. You were taken by the Union five years ago. M-21 cannot remember anything before three years ago, including his name. And you obviously have a very strong attachment to M-21."

"So I'll ask you again. Is. M-21. _Jonathon_?" 


	8. Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the real Jonathon?

"So I'll ask you again. Is. M-21. Jonathon?" Frankenstein demanded.

When Sheridan refused to answer, he pressed on," You must tell me, Miss Sheridan. Is…" He paused and corrected himself," – _was_ M-21 your husband, Jonathon?"

Sheridan stared at him with her golden eyes, neither giving anything away nor denying his claim. He could not tell what she was thinking so hard about, or if she even was thinking; her eyes seemed a tad bit out of focus.

"Miss Sheridan?" he called.

Finally, she took a deep breath, deeper than normal. It was a half yawn even, but on the exhale she admitted," No."

"No?" he confirmed. Was it just her, or did Frankenstein sound far away? She shook her head and tried to clear some of the fogginess away. It didn't help.

"Then why, Miss Sheridan?" she could hear his voice, or she thought she did. It was nothing more than an echo.

"He…he _saved_ my life," she whispered, resisting to suck in a breath and let it out slowly," M-21 saved my life. He's the one…"

The lights began to grow dimmer. "…who got me away…from Crombell." Then everything became dark. 

* * *

 

"I've put her in the next room to recover," Frankenstein reported to his master," It appears the loss of blood combined with the battle was too much for her to handle."

Raizel took all of this in silently while he sipped from his tea.

"She'll recover fairly soon," Frankenstein reassured him, knowing his master's silence too well," Her recovery powers are faster than most, despite some…inconsistencies I noticed in her powers."

Raizel nodded in acknowledgment, glad to hear that she would recover at the very least. He decided he'd ask Frankenstein about these 'inconsistencies' later. Right now, he wanted to know what he learned about M-21 through her. "And M-21?"

The sigh his butler released did not bode well. "She still insists upon leaving, I'm afraid. And she still asks that we don't tell M-21."

"Don't tell M-21 what?" a voice startled them. Caught off guard, he turned around and saw the man in question standing not five feet away.

Frankenstein opened his mouth to speak, but for the first time _ever_ M-21 interrupted him on purpose. " 'Don't tell M-21 that she's been stalking him for over three years'?" he said quietly," 'Don't tell M-21 that she's a Union spy'?"

Though he spoke quietly, his anger was evident. "I _know_ already," he continued, his voice growing in volume," M-24 and I always knew. Over the years, we realized that we would see her over and over again. In a crowd; in a store; walking past us; no matter where we went, she was there. We eventually figured out she was one of Crombell's spies, sent to keep an eye on us."

His boss took a step forward, intent on stopping M-21 before he said something he'd later regret. "M-21, it's not-" He didn't get the chance.

"I know we believe in second chances, but if she's leaving, it's to report to Dr. Crombell," M-21 cut him off, again," Boss, we can't let her get any information back to him. We need to get rid of Sheridan before-"

Clink. He stopped abruptly when Raizel set his tea down a little bit harder than usual and stood up. His face was carefully poised, but even M-21 in his enraged state could tell He was disappointed. Both men waited for the Noblesse to speak, but instead He looked past M-21.

Frankenstein turned. "Miss Sheridan?"

The room fell _deathly_ silent. M-21 could swear he heard his own heart beating as he slowly turned around. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't just suggested they kill Sheridan. _Why_ did he suddenly regret it? That's what bothered him even more.

Sheridan herself stood on the threshold, pale white and with a look of terror on her face. To M-21, she was so small, drowning in that big coat of hers. The claymore sat across her back; only the hilt showing through a special opening at the neck.

But what he saw most clearly, what made him want to reach out and grab her, was the fear, the panic, the grief in her eyes. "I…I didn't realize you…" she stammered," I never meant…I did my best to stay in the shadows…I didn't want you to be worried by it…"

Her golden eyes flickered back and forth frantically from him and the other two men before she lost all her composure. She fled out the door.

"Master," Frankenstein looked to Raizel," She is still weak, and Yuri will be after her."

"Go," was all Raizel had to say and Frankenstein was out the door.

Next, He turned to M-21. The expression on his face was blank, yet M-21 could see a lot of disappointment there. "Everything she has done was to protect you."

M-21 blinked, suddenly knowing that he had made a very dire mistake. "What?"

He never thought he'd see the day Raizel looked at him like 'isn't it obvious?' "It was you who helped her escaped Dr. Crombell."

The news was physically shocking to M-21, who actually felt his veins go cold. But He was not finished with him. "She returned for you, but it was too late."

And that's when he figured it out. Sheridan did know him from before the experiments that erased his memory, and they were close enough that he himself got her away from Crombell. But by the time she came back for him, he had no memories…and he never recognized her.

What if- M-21 gulped at this thought- what if all those times he and M-24 saw her, she was trying to get him away from the Union?

He ran out the door and after her, without even bothering to close it after him. 

* * *

 

"How can you be such a hit with the ladies when you have such an abrasive attitude?" Regis taunted M-21 through the comm in his ear.

Everyone, including Rajak and a very reluctant Rael, could hear Regis' taunt through the comm, but no one argued with him. Either they agreed, or they were too busy searching for their resident arúval werewolf.

From the downtown area among the warehouses, not even M-21 argued with Regis. Indeed, he didn't even listen to his urge to just shut the comm off altogether.

Because inside, he knew he had made a mistake and he felt he deserved anything the others yelled at him for. Though he had honestly thought Sheridan to be Union, now he could admit that it was because he never stopped to put all the facts together. In the past he _could_ remember, he saw her so rarely, but each time she would smile so brightly at him and M-24. That was something a Union spy would never do, especially for agents ranked as lowly as them.

He'll also admit it; after M-24's glaring betrayal, and his already perceived view of Sheridan as the enemy, he was looking for someone to take all his frustrations out on. Even after he had seen her fight Yuri, save the children, and help Him to recover, M-21 never stopped to think 'maybe she wasn't the enemy'.

And now to discover she could be the key to his past?

"M-21?" Takeo's voice drifted through his thoughts.

He snapped back to reality and out of his musings," Yeah?"

"You didn't say anything back," Regis told him, used to M-21 always bickering with him," You okay?"

"I'm an ass," M-21 scolded himself, not caring if the others heard.

"I could've told you that," Regis quipped and that was the final straw that drew M-21 into bickering.

Both ceased however, when Seira asked," Tao, have you found where Miss Sheridan may have gone?"

In his control room, Tao was scouring over traffic feeds, security camera, any video he could find access to. But despite his expertise, he was having no luck. "I don't get it," he lamented," I've looked everywhere in a mile radius, but there's absolutely no sign of Miss Sheridan."

"She's a master of stealth," Rajak informed them," Werewolves are naturally skilled at moving unseen. And remember, Miss Sheridan went unnoticed by the Union for three years despite being in close proximity. We'd have never known she was in the city if she never showed herself."

"If she doesn't want to be found…" Takeo began.

"…Then she can't be found," Regis finished morosely," Great. Just great."

"Wait, before you all cry, I have an idea," Tao spoke up, pausing in his typing long enough to sit back and rub his chin," According to M-21, Miss Sheridan didn't evade _all_ notice in those three years. Right, M-21?"

"Yes…" he replied warily. He had an inkling of what Tao was hinting at, but not ready to admit to it.

"The only one who can find Miss Sheridan is you, M-21!" the tech genius exclaimed," You're both werewolves; maybe you can sense or smell her out." He chuckled.

M-21 was not amused. "I am _not_ a werewolf," he scowled, though there was no one around to see it," I can't 'smell' her out."

Frankenstein, however, thought Tao might have a point. "He may be right, M-21," he said," Werewolves are extremely pack associated; they can track from sense alone up to 200 miles. And remember, Miss Sheridan was never found by Dr. Crombell; she was found by _you_."

M-21 grumbled for a bit, but upon more pressuring from his boss, he relented and said he'd try it. So he stopped where he was and tried to focus. He even sniffed the air a couple times, but only ended up with a nose full of dust and dirt and fog.

After five minutes of nothing, he was starting to feel stupid. "This isn't working," he sighed in defeat.

"Are you sure?" Takeo prompted, earning a "If I _said_ it's not working, it's not working!"

"Not necessarily…" Tao spoke up from the comm.," M-21, are you aware that you're traveling in a linear pattern?"

At what he percepted as an accusation, M-21 bristled," I have not."

But Tao continued to explain," You haven't been covering a large area…I've been tracking everyone's transmitter, and you have been traveling in almost a straight line."

"Like he knows exactly where he's going…" Frankenstein finished with a slight smile on his face. A comment on M-21's inherent wolf-sensing abilities was on the tip of Tao's tongue, but he held himself back when M-21's transmitter began moving.

"So where you going?~" he asked instead.

"There's a cluster of abandoned warehouses up ahead," M-21 answered, heading straight for them," Tao, are there any that don't have surveillance?"

Tao began researching immediately, finding the warehouses M-21 spoke of. "Ok, there are five buildings. Two are still in use, leaving three. The third has security cameras; so she'd avoid it. That leaves two, but one burned in a fire four years ago."

"Your best shot is the one still intact," Takeo commented, but their boss disagreed.

"It's too easy and doesn't fit," he pointed out," If Miss Sheridan wanted to hide, she wouldn't follow the same logic as us."

"So go check out the burned down building," Regis told M-21," We'll be there as soon as we can." 

* * *

 

Tao had been correct when he said the building burned. Most of the roof was gone, having fallen in under the fire and neglect. The tin sidings of the outer walls also had fallen down once the inside wooden walls burned away.

The only room somewhat intact was once a back office for accounting. Now it was nothing more than an old decrepit room littered with years old burned debris and small remnants of filing cabinets.

It was here he found Sheridan.

She was hiding in a corner, curled up into a ball and hugging her knees. M-21 could not see her face, as it was hidden from view and all he could see was her wild brown hair.

Her large coat was tossed on the ground beside her; knives and bladed weapons of all sorts falling out haphazardly.

"Sheridan?" He took a step towards her. She didn't respond. M-21 paused and gazed around the room momentarily.

Despite his original judgment of it being trashed, it showed signs of life. A pile of blankets formed a bed. Fast food bags were scattered about, along with a few folded old clothes. He made a face. She's really been living here?

"Sheridan?" he repeated and walked towards her. She didn't look up until he was crouching right in front of her. Even then she didn't say anything. She just stared at him with her golden eyes.

To M-21, she looked so fragile in that moment and he half expected her to shatter. She didn't move, she didn't blink, she remained perfectly still. Like a china doll. One that he had recently dropped on the floor and would break into a million tiny pieces with just one more hit.

Everything rested on what he chose to say next. So as to not be distracted by the others, he removed his ear piece. "I don't believe you're a Union spy," he told her.

She didn't respond, but she did blink, so M-21 took that as a good thing. "I really _am_ sorry for what I said," he admitted and was thankful he removed his comm. If Regis ever heard him apologize, he'd never let him live it down.

Finally, _finally_ , she relaxed a tiny bit. M-21 never thought he'd ever been so happy to see someone blink. Slowly but surely, she unfurled her legs and that was when he noticed she had been hugging a book.

Following his gaze, Sheridan brought out the book so he could see it more clearly. It was simple, old, worn out, and by the way she held it he knew it was precious to her. The title on the front was embossed in gold, but unfortunately it was in English. He couldn't read what it said.

"I stole this from a bookstore a week after I escaped," she suddenly spoke. M-21's grey eyes flickered back up to her face, but she was staring lovingly at the book. "I was…happy to be free, but…" She had a far away look in her eye, remembering that moment three years ago.

"I was also distraught that it was only _me_. I was alone: without Jonathon, without Nera, without Devlin, even without you. Then one day, I walked by a window, and I saw this book."

"Robert Frost was Devlin's favorite poet," she said, indirectly telling him that she held a poem book," Our father hated anything to do with humans, but Devlin loved their poetry. He lived his life by them, and in the Union, he wouldn't let go of it. He would tell us poems he remembered, and it was probably the only thing that kept me and you sane."

At the mention of himself, M-21 flinched. _Him_? As in...before his memories were lost? "You knew me?" he breathed.

Her golden eyes stared steadily at him, but they were filled with sadness. "You could not understand English or Gaelic, and at the time I could not speak Korean," she admitted," I didn't learn until much later."

"So then… _how_?"

She smiled wistfully, as if the memory was a pleasant one. "When we first met, M-21, we didn't need words to talk. You wouldn't let a little thing like a language barrier get in the way." 

* * *

 

Five Years Ago

~The pain wouldn't abide. Why wouldn't it go away? It was just a bullet; why wouldn't it heal? It hurt. _It hurt so much._ "She's dying! She's dying you idiots!" Devlin's voice sounded so far away, so frustrated.

Faintly, she could hear a scuffle; the sound of fists and elbows. "Someone help her!" Devlin screamed.

Then, hands were on her all of a sudden. Her first instincts were to lash out, but not a muscle of hers would move.

Instead she could only lay on her side and let the hands press against the wound on her stomach. They were trying to staunch the blood flow. Words were shouted, words she didn't understand. A foreign language?

It was the man trying to stop the bleeding. He sounded so frantic. He was yelling at her and everyone around them. Probably telling her not to die. She could no longer hear Devlin, but other voices replaced it.

"How the hell did he get out?!"

"I-I don't know, sir. He just broke right through the glass of his tank!"

Ignoring the sounds behind him, her savior shouted at her again. This time, she opened her eyes.

It was bright, so very bright, and her eyes couldn't focus. Then she saw him, a human kneeling over her. She saw the color grey, a white ceiling…a smile.

But just as he came into focus, white gloved hands yanked him away. "Get him into a cell! And find out how the hell he broke through!"

Sheridan made a noise in the back of her throat, willing the kind stranger to come back. He didn't.

Instead, someone else stood over her, and then a second. "Hmm, Dr. Crombell only wanted one live werewolf, but he might be interested in this turn of events," one mused.

"Perhaps he would like a second live experiment," the second offered.

The first agreed," Indeed."

"And the experimental material, sir? What should we do with him?"

There was a long pause, and Sheridan almost didn't hear his answer before she fell asleep. "He just made himself very interesting. Put him with the werewolves."~ 

...

~Even before he looked up, she knew who he was. His grey eyes matched his grey hair perfectly, though it had lost any luster it once had. But his eyes sparkled with life and the will to defy. Even with his white clothes and hands stained with her blood, he stood in the middle of his cell, glaring at the door.

With more effort than she thought acceptable, Sheridan rolled over on her side to look at him more closely. Finally, she could match a face to that voice.

"Hello?" she called. It wasn't much more than a whisper, but he heard her. The glare fell from his face as he looked at her, and in two long strides, he was at the edge of his cell.

The bars separating them were thick and probably impossible to break in her state. But he ignored them as he knelt down to her eye level. "An nyeong," he greeted.

Sheridan blinked. "An…nyeong?" It sounded odd on her tongue, and she wondered what language it was. The grey haired man spoke some more, but she couldn't understand the words.

She sighed," You don't speak any other language, do you?"

From behind her, a familiar voice spoke," He can only speak Korean as far I know. He has no idea what you're saying." Both she and the stranger looked up, but only Sheridan recognized that voice.

"Devlin?!" He was in the cell across from hers, lying upon a cot just like herself. But to Sheridan's initial gaze, she knew Devlin was weak, weaker than she had ever seen him before. He didn't even have the strength to sit up and his words came out is rasps, like breathing was a burden to him.

"Hey, little sister."

With great effort, he turned his head slightly so he could see her with his right eye, his only eye left.

"Dev…" Sheridan spoke no louder than a whisper, fearing her own voice," Oh, Devlin…" What could've been done to her brother, to bring him the lowest he'd ever been?

What was he even _doing_ here? She hadn't seen him in ten years. She hadn't heard word of the clan in ten years? What was he doing here? Why did the Union have him too?

Devlin suddenly choked back a sigh, or was it a sob? "I'm so sorry, Sheridan," he choked out. He turned his head away, unable to face his own sister.

With horror in her eyes, Sheridan heard his words," It's all my fault. I led them straight to you."~ 

* * *

 

Present Time

As Sheridan's voice drifted away and she closed her eyes in memory, M-21 pondered everything she'd told him.

' _What kind of person was I?'_ he wondered. Was he truly the sort of person to save and befriend a werewolf without a second's contemplation? Why had he risked his life, and put himself in the attentions of the scientist?

"You liked the poems Devlin told us," she suddenly added," I remember how intently you'd listen, how you'd hang onto every word even though you had no idea what they meant."

M-21 huffed in amusement at that. "I'm not a fan of poetry."

To his humor, Sheridan smiled at that, bitter as it was. "Me too. I may not understand the things they say, and most of the time they sound like nonsense to me. But," with long slender fingers, she opened the book to a well worn page," every now and then, one comes around that is just right."

She rested her finger on a poem, focusing on the last verse. " ' _The woods are lovely, dark, and deep',_ " she read," ' _But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep…And miles to go before I sleep'._ "

M-21 understood instantly. "That's what you meant at the school. You refuse to die until you keep your promises."

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "I have many promises to keep, M-21. I can't sleep until I've fulfilled them."

"What kind of promises?"

The long stare she aimed at him answered his question.

Then she added," I failed in my promise to free you from Dr. Crombell. I will not fail in my promise to keep you alive and happy." M-21 sighed, not understanding why her conviction was so strong.

Feeling it safe enough to do so, he moved to sit beside her. " _Why_ , though?" he asked," Why care so much?"

Her answer was ready, as if she reminded herself every day. "The Union took everything from me: my home, my family, my own identity as a werewolf. But because of Crombell, I met you. And I won't let them take you either." It was so simple and yet she was so passionate in her mission, that M-21 could only be amazed.

"I will never understand you, Sheridan," he told her," Why care about a man who can't even remember who you are?"

She smiled. "Because I remember you. You are still that man, M-21, and I won't give up on you." Then to his unexpected surprise, she tilted her head to the side and rested her temple on his shoulder.

He stiffened in shock, and did not know how to react. But Sheridan continued on comfortably," Would you not do anything for your comrades?"

She was right. Reluctantly, he relaxed and silently admitted to himself that she was right. He would do anything for his comrades, even if Tao, Takeo, Regis, and the others forgot who he was. Because he would remember their friendship. Just as Sheridan remembered _their_ friendship.

' _How did everything get so messed up?_ ' he pondered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Later on, M-2 would consider it lucky that Miss Seira arrived ahead of the others. Instead of barging in, she politely knocked on the doorframe (the door itself was hanging off one hinge) and waited for M-21 to raise his head.

He woke up instantly, at first surprised that he did not hear her arrival, and he looked up at the slightly amused Noble. ' _Why is she smiling?'_ he wondered.

Miss Sheridan was snuggled under his arm, as it turned out. Her head was resting heavily on his chest where she remained fast asleep. M-21 almost, almost, jumped up in surprise. ' _When did she get there?!_ ' But then he realized that if he moved, he'd most likely wake her up. So despite his embarrassment and Miss Seira's presence, he remained stock still.

And then Sheridan had to go and readjust herself in her sleep, so now her head was now under his chin. A blush promptly spread across his cheeks, and Seira smiled.

"Tao never hears of this," he scowled; Tao would never let him live it down. It would be bad enough now that Tao could tease him about being a werewolf hybrid…

"What about Tao?"

M-21's scowl lessened a bit when Regis walked in, soon followed by Takeo and Frankenstein. But then he glared at all of them when all three sniggered. "Stop laughing," he barked. It was not as intimidating as he hoped, when he stood up, still cradling Sheridan in his arms.

Frankenstein tried really hard to school the amusement on his face and instead focused on the unconscious werewolf. "She's completely worn out. She probably hasn't battled like today in years," he mused. He nodded to M-21. "Let's all go home now." 

* * *

 

" 'Don't tell Tao' what?" Tao was jumping all over them, wanting to know what M-21 didn't want him to know. "Tell me! I want to know!"

"No," M-21 retorted, turning his back on his teammate and stubbornly focusing on his tea. As Tao continued to pester him and the others, he was steadfastly ignored.

"So how do we convince her to stick around?" Takeo asked," She'll still want to leave, won't she?"

M-21 hadn't given much thought to it, and in all honesty, he forgot about it. Sheridan wanted to leave because she was uncomfortable around so many people. Or maybe he himself made her feel unwelcome. God knows he had certainly been trying.

"Maybe if M-21 asks her 'pretty please'," Regis muttered over the rim of his tea cup," Then she'll be willing to stay." M-21 scowled at him (it appears he's been doing a lot of scowling tonight…) but the retort halted itself on his tongue. Perhaps Regis was right. What if he _did_ ask her to stay? With a thoughtful look, he sat back. He'd ask her when she woke up.

On the other side of the room, Frankenstein walked in, presumably from downstairs. "Good news," he called out, clapping his hands together joyfully," The children are well enough to be moved to the hospital."

Everyone smiled accordingly, truly relieved. All of RK-5 stood up, prepared to make the move, but Frankenstein held a hand up to stop M-21, Takeo, and Tao. "Not you three." He looked meaningfully at them with a wry smile. "We need to have a little talk."

A cold shiver ran down each of their spines; they knew exactly what he wished to speak to them about. ' _The school!_ ' 

* * *

 

Not five minutes later found M-21, Takeo, and Tao standing in a perfect line in front of Frankenstein's desk. Each kept unnaturally still, worrying nervously and wishing they could be anywhere but here. Their boss faced them with the sternness that came with being a principal.

"And the school…how is it?"

Takeo and M-21 unashamedly nudged Tao forward. ' _Traitors_ ,' he frowned, but took a deep breath and answered truthfully," It took a lot of beating from the fight. We worked with the KSA and managed to contain the situation. In the meantime, the school is on break until it gets prepared."

Frankenstein took a deep (a _very_ deep) breath and worked on remaining fully calm. But if he had a vein about to pop on his forehead, he couldn't help it. It was just so hard to remain calm! ' _How dare…_ ' he mentally swore strongly at Yuri,' _the school which Master attends…_ ' He knew he couldn't be mad at the three before him; they did the best they could in the situation. So instead, he asked," What did you find out?"

Tao had an answer ready. "As predicted, they're moving independently from the Union. I suspect that they're an assassination team related to Dr. Crombel."

"The one Jake and Mary were in?"

He nodded in affirmation. "Yes. I had always suspected that the boss had some sort of relationship with him, and this encounter confirmed it."

"Yuri was also with Crombel," M-21 pointed out," What about _him_?"

"Once I thought about it, I understood their strange actions."

"And…" M-21 nearly faltered, then frowned in both sadness and anger," And M-24?"  

Tao looked at his comrade, understanding his distress, but the facts couldn't be ignored. M-24 betrayed them. "M-21, I felt it too, but I'm sure you have your own feelings about M-24."

M-21 sighed; he could not reject the truth any longer. "Yeah, not only was the power he displayed during the fight so abnormal…he felt completely different from the M-24 I knew."

"So you felt it too? I think M-24 may be one of the assassins."

Was Tao implying that it wasn't M-24 at all? That it was just someone pretending to be his best friend? "You're saying M-24 is an imposter? What about his memories? There were things nobody but M-24 would know."

"I'm just saying it's a possibility," Tao scratched his chin," I know those memories are known only by you two, but I just can't ignore the feeling I got about M-24." Because after all, would the _real_ M-24 betray M-21 like that? 

* * *

 

When Shinwoo woke up, the first thing he noticed was a headache. If asked to describe it, he would say there were elves in his head, armed with little hammers.

"Ugh, where _am_ I?" he groaned and sat up. Then he wished he hadn't when his head spun. And why was everything so sore?

"You awake?" The unexpected voice startled him. He looked up with wide eyes (Ow! The bright lights hurt his eyes!) and saw five familiar faces standing nearby: Principal Lee, Rai, the hyungs and Ajussi. "Huh? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Tao smiled brightly, almost too brightly for Shinwoo's light-sensitive eyes," We came to visit you in the hospital."

"A hospital!" Shinwoo shouted and looked around in surprise. Well, that would explain the brightness and his soreness. It was then he noticed Ik-han, Sumi, and Yuna sitting in beds too.

"Do you not remember anything before you passed out?"

"Do we remember anything?" Shinwoo echoed, and it appeared he wasn't the only one with memory problems.

Ik-han began," We were going home after school and it got dizzy."

"Me too," Sumi chimed in," They said they were getting dizzy and started to fall over. Then I don't remember anything after that."

"Me too," Yuna agreed.

' _Good_ ,' Tao grinned. "You were exposed to CO gas."

"Gas?"

"Yes," he nodded matter of factly," It was leaking from somewhere nearby and you inhaled a bit too much of it. We're still investigating it."

They nodded, still a bit confused but they trusted their hyung completely. Before they could ask questions however, a knock sounded at the door. To their joy, Regis and Seira walked in, bearing plates of homemade food. 

* * *

 

That night at home, it became clear that there was one more person who was more patient than guest. Sheridan had yet to wake up after more than 18 hours of sleep. Though Frankenstein said she was okay, M-21 was starting to worry.

So here he was, sitting in the armchair by her bed, trying to concentrate on a book. Yet his mind kept asking questions that it couldn't answer.

Sheridan was a werewolf, wasn't she? So why wasn't she _healing_? He himself was still partly human, but already he could tell that his regenerative powers far outpaced hers. Was it something wrong or different with him? Or was something wrong with her? Had Crombel done something to her before she escaped?

"You're worrying again," Takeo spoke as he entered. M-21 glanced up with a barely hidden scowl; was he that obvious? Takeo offered him a glass of water and took a seat next to M-21.

With remorseful eyes, he gazed at Sheridan's prone form. He tried to ignore the machine feeding blood through a needle in her arm… "Anything new?" he asked, but M-21 shook his head.

"I just don't get it…she should be fine."

"She _is_ fine," Takeo corrected him," If the boss says she's okay, then she is."

"But-" M-21 began, but Takeo reached out and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Stop worrying." M-21 wanted to frown for just a little bit longer, but gave up eventually. Takeo was right. 

Besides, Tao just walked in and provided an excellent distraction. He was usually good at that. "I thought I'd find you here," he grinned and plopped himself on the other bed, lounging comfortably. 

"Rael is being loud in the kitchen," he complained, toying with his phone," He discovered that Miss Seira knows how to cook." Takeo and M-21 snickered; they were glad to not be there to witness that fiasco. 

"And we left everyone in there to deal with him," Takeo almost felt sorry for bailing. Almost. 

"Yeah, much better in here," Tao agreed. He glanced over at the other bed. "When Miss Sheridan wakes up, I bet she'll have so much fun messing with Rael," he mused and chuckled.

Bringing up Sheridan's comatose state was obviously the wrong thing to do. M-21's frown returned full force and Takeo glared at Tao for mentioning it. 

" _What_?" the offender asked.

Takeo sighed. "M-21's worried cuz she's not healing as fast as she should." To which M-21 instantly denied. 

Tao smiled knowingly, not too perturbed by the slow pace. "Boss says she may take a little longer to recover, but she's okay. Just needs rest is all." 

He didn't like it, but M-21 knew when there was nothing more he could do. "Okay." He didn't say much more other than small talk and 'concentrated' on his book. But Tao knew better. 

' _He's so worried,'_ he thought, and found it both odd and hopeful. M-21 was a good person that valued others' lives over his own, but the amount of concern for Miss Sheridan was abnormal. Was it that he wanted to repay her for all those years she looked after him? Maybe he felt guilty that he couldn't remember their time together? Or was it something more? 

* * *

 

_Sheridan's Dreams (A/N: The following section is the two years that Sheridan spent in the Union)_

"Did he really say he had a lover's quarrel with the world?" Sheridan laughed lightly. Devlin smiled along with her, the motion crinkling his one eye. 

It felt good to see his little sister smiling again; he hadn't seen her smile in over ten years. "He should've followed Ogden Nash's advice," he quipped, calling on a joke he used to tell. 

But at Sheridan's blank look, he suddenly remembered that she knew nothing of poetry. So he told her," A poet named Ogden Nash once said this as advice to all husbands: 

' _To keep you marriage brimming_

_With love in the loving cup,_

_Whenever you're wrong, admit it;_

_Whenever you're right, shut up.'"_

Though she did not catch the joke in the second line, Sheridan burst into laughter upon hearing the fourth. The Korean glanced up at the sound of her giggles, and despite not understanding her mirth, he chuckled.

"Are there many human poets like this…Ogden?" she asked, leaning forward on her haunches excitedly. 

Devlin smiled and shook his head at her excitement, but he obliged her. "Edward Lear was partial to limericks. I used to have one of his books; it was called 'A Book of Nonsense'."

"Tell me one?" 

" ' _There was an Old Man with a beard_

_Who said,' It is just as I feared!_

_Two owls and a hen Four larks and a wren_

_Have all built their nests in my beard!' '"_  

* * *

 

The mood in the three cells was not commonly so uplifting. More often than not, it was somber and filled with despair.

On this particular day (or was it nighttime? It was hard to tell after almost a year indoors) Sheridan and Devlin had just been returned from the labs. As per Dr. Crombel's instructions, the werewolves were regularly 'tested' upon and through some surgeries or other, their powers had been taken away. As a result, their regenerative abilities were practically halted.

' _I wonder what organs they took this time,'_ Sheridan pondered silently, resting quietly on her cot. What happened to said organs she did not know, and she would probably never find out.

The human organs replacing her own would take years (perhaps decades) to eventually transform into werewolf tissue. The thought of not being able to transform for a very _very_ long time was infinitely more painful than the surgeries.

"Gwaenchanh-a?" She didn't know the exact meaning of the word, but she recognized the word and more importantly, the voice. The Korean sat just on the other side of the bars, a mere foot and half to her left. 

Months ago, he had pushed his own cot against the bars, to mirrors hers, and to be closer to her. He sat upon it now, the concern on his face quite clear. 

She sighed, then winced when breathing hurt. "I hurt," she told him honestly. She knew he couldn't understand her words, but he had a knack of knowing exactly what she meant. 

He said some words of encouragement and reached through the bars to lightly grasp her frail hand. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Laoich." 

He knew that was her nickname for him, but he did not know that it was equivalent to 'my hero'. But she felt that it fit him, especially after he saved her that first day. 

The first time she called him that, Devlin had disapproved. He told her that he was just a simple man and she shouldn't get attached; he would probably be killed within the month. 

A small part of her knew her brother was right. She couldn't even communicate with the human after all this time, and it was a minor coincidence that he was even there. He was just someone in the wrong place at the wrong time and so he got stuck with them. 

That day, as if sensing her distress, the human had reached through the bars and held her hand for the first time. He didn't say anything, but that little squeeze around her fingers had been the whole world to her. From that day on, he was her Laoich. 

* * *

 

"You were right, Dr. Crombel. The experimental material has taken quite well to the werewolves." Dr. Crombel barely paid the scientist much acknowledgment; of course he was right.

"He has a natural affinity for them," he said aloud. It was part of the reason he chose to keep the human alive for experimentation. A trait he hoped to delve deeper into in the near future. If he could just find out what link this one man had to the werewolf race, then perhaps he could improve the likelihood of replicating it.

So far, the other test subjects were acclimating to the male werewolf's organs; he'd hold off on using this subject for a while yet.

It was the female werewolf where the most trouble lay. He couldn't explain it, but any organs taken from her did not survive within any test subjects. They would fail almost immediately, and the experimental material would die right along with it. It was most frustrating, and unlike any challenge Dr. Crombel had face thus far. He couldn't wait to solve the puzzle. 

"How long have we had the werewolves?" he suddenly asked. The scientist scrambled for a moment, not expecting the question. "Oh! Um…fourteen months, sir."

' _A year and a half already? And I'm no closer to unlocking their true power…_ ' Yes, most frustrating indeed.

* * *

 

It would take six additional months before he figured it out. "It's your heart, isn't it?" Dr. Crombel spoke with such confidence that Sheridan wondered why he bothered putting it in question form. Could she speak, she'd try to muster up an insult, but the mask over her face prevented it.

As of three months ago, she floated in a tank of liquid (she didn't dare guess what), but through the glass and solution she could hear and see him just fine. Enhanced hearing was one power he could not take. 

Oh, was he talking again? "It's all in the blood; I've figured it out," he was saying (she thought it was called 'gloating')," Any tissue I take, when placed in any body without that special blood of yours will fail regardless." 

Ah, so that's what happened to her organs? She was greatly pleased to find out that he could not extract any use from her. "If I take your werewolf heart and your blood and put it in a test subject, I have the suspicion it will finally succeed." 

Well then…in that case, she well and truly hoped he could see all her fingers retracted save for the middle one. It took nearly all of her energy just to move her fingers. He noticed. And he smiled.

"Almost two years and still so entertaining." 

He then turned around to consider the tank opposite hers. Devlin's eye was focused on Crombel, and the glare he had was more than noticeable. Crombel laughed. "The true question is which heart will I take first?" He turned back to Sheridan with a smile she came to associate with the Devil. "You…you are quite interesting; I think I'll save your heart for the final procedure. And which test subject shall receive your brother's heart?"

"Ah! I have the perfect candidate! Now, what did you call him? 'Laoich'?"

' _Laoich! He's still alive?_ ' She had thought he died a few months ago.

"Yes…I think that's an excellent plan," Dr. Crombel nodded, and signaling to a few nearby scientists, he continued," You'd better hope he takes to the heart; or else both their deaths will be for nothing." One of the scientists pressed a button on a console, and she couldn't remember anything after that. 

* * *

 

Hours, perhaps even days, passed before she was next aware of her surroundings. She was still within the tank, but the one across from hers…did not hold Devlin. 

Instead, Laoich was in his place, unconscious. ' _Devlin, no…_ ' Sheridan lamented before the darkness took her again,' _Goodbye... Brother..._ ' 

* * *

 

The next time she woke, she was outside the tank. It was the bumping and harsh movements that knocked her out of unconsciousness. 

The first thing she noticed was the lack of liquid and mask and the distinct smell of…wolf? "What?" she weakly raised her head, and caught sight of grey fur. Then she realized werewolf arms were cradling her while powerful legs ran through empty hallways. She looked further up and saw familiar grey eyes. 

" _Laoich_?" she gasped. He was…a werewolf. Tall, mighty, with fur the same color as Devlin's, and just as prominent as a Beta. But she would recognize him no matter what. 

At the sound of his nickname, Laoich paused and gazed down at her. The relief she saw on his face was palpable and she only wondered more as to what was going on. He spoke some Korean words to her, but she didn't know what he was trying to tell her. The tilt in his voice at the end of the sentence led her to believe it was a question, but she did not know what.

It wasn't until he set her on her feet did she realize he was asking if she could walk.

"They've gone this way!" angry voices shouted from where they just came.

Laoich did not wait for her to adjust to walking again and pulled her along by her hand. He was shouting for her to hurry, and his hands (claws, she corrected herself) around her encouraged her to keep running. The voices behind them grew dimmer, but it seemed every turn they made led straight into more armed men. Men with silver bullets.

Laoich tore through them with ease, but a silver bullet hit him square in the left leg and shoulder. He limped after that, but insisted upon climbing the stairs, climbing higher and higher up. ' _We'll reach the surface eventually,_ ' Sheridan thought to herself, encouraging herself to keep running, as tired as she may be.

Finally, the stairs went no higher and they pushed through the door into the sunlight. The smell of the ocean hit her like a strong wind. And when their eyes adjusted to the light, what they saw was worse than any nightmare. 

It was nothing more than a helicopter pad, surrounded by only rocky land and ocean. They were on a barren, desolate island.

There was only one helicopter, but Sheridan doubted either of them knew how to fly it.

"Halt!" They could hear the guards closing in behind them. 

Almost instantly, Laoich slammed the door shut and crushed the frame so it couldn't be opened. Exactly a second after he did so, something pounded against the inside of the door. 

Sheridan backed away when the door quivered under the force. "We…we'll never escape…" she cried. 

Warm, bare skinned arms wrapped around her and enveloped her in a tender embrace. She could remember him whispering in her ear; soft words and it was a year later she'd learn that he promised her," I'll keep you safe." 

They were moving, and when he stopped at the ledge (it was a cliff, of all things!) she looked up at him curiously. 

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! They both knew the door wouldn't hold for much longer. He told her something and she instantly knew he wanted her to jump. He nudged her towards the ocean, but Sheridan noticed he took a step towards the door.

"Laoich!" Her hand reached out and locked onto his elbow, pulling him back to her," Not without you."

He understood her; she knew he did, for he gave her that tender smile of his. The one he gave her when she came back from all those surgeries. The one he gave her when she retold him Devlin's poems. The one he gave her when he held her hand. The one he gave her the first time he smiled at her. 

Then he kissed her. Laoich kissed nothing like Jonathon. Her husband's kisses were soft and gentle and made her feel like time stopped. 

But Laoich…he kissed like it was kissing the sun. It was all heat and fire and the world exploded. The hand in her hair was hot and she felt like she would burst into flames. All too soon he pulled away, leaving them both gasping for air. "Laoich…" she whispered- 

He smiled at her, and then he spoke the only English she'd ever hear him speak. " 'And promises to keep'." It was from a poem by Robert Frost, Devlin's favorite poet and her favorite poem. She told it to him all the time, lingering on that one line more often than not. He had memorized it, and knew it was important to her. Somehow, he knew what that line meant to her.

BANG! The door broke down and men came pouring through. The next second felt like a millennia. 

Sheridan watched as Laoich transformed, almost as if in slow speed. She could feel the fur on his palm scratching her cheek, but she refused to break eye contact with him. She wanted to die looking into his grey eyes. 

_Then he pushed her._ The wind whistled all around her as she fell. And just before she hit the water, she saw him blow the helicopter into pieces and destroy a large chunk of the cliff, presumably with multiple guards with it. …


End file.
